


阅读过去

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, 死者大聚会
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 哈利是没觉得睁开眼时会孤身一人，毕竟他前去赴死时，所有食死徒都在伏地魔身边。但他没料到自己会在室内，更没料到面前会是这些人。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Not A Romance - Relationship, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：庆祝柠檬前辈《阅读未来》复更！大家一起读读过去也不错嘛，本文出场人物：詹姆、莉莉、塞德里克、小天狼星、穆迪、卢平、唐克斯、弗雷德、斯内普、哈利，这是我给他们排的死亡顺序。  
> 名单是临时想的，如果你想看的某个人物没有出场，不用怀疑，我想的时候把ta给忘记惹（靠。对没有邓校，他在外面见过哈利了，而且他老人家太难写啦（你TM。可能不是典型的阅读体，聊天优先嘛（呃。  
> 挖大坑，不填（逃  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳，请大家都去晋江看阅读未来吼，快去快去。

“当然是发生在你脑子里的事，哈利，但为什么那就意味着不是真的呢？”

……

哈利首先意识到眼镜回到了自己鼻梁上。

他是没觉得睁开眼时会孤身一人，毕竟他前去赴死时，所有食死徒都在伏地魔身边。但他没料到自己会在室内，更没料到面前会是这些人：离他最近的是微微睁大双眼的斯内普，他上次见到魔药课教师时对方的脖子上还有几个冒血的大洞；疯眼汉站在墙边，哈利出现前好像在跟弗雷德和塞德里克（天哪）说话；房间正中央有张大圆桌，桌边散乱地站着——站着卢平、唐克斯、西里斯、以及……

“不。”哈利定在原地，他好像感觉不到自己的腿了，“不。这不……”

“哥们，这反应有点没礼貌啊。”弗雷德说，他迎向哈利，哈利踉跄地后退。

“哈利？”他母亲站了起来，这不可能。

她看起来好真，仍是死前的模样，然而与他刚刚见过的形象大不相同。这个莉莉·波特好像是活着的。

“我是……我选择了回去。”哈利结结巴巴地说，“我在……我在禁林见到你们……我死了吗？”

“基本可以确定，这里的人是按照死亡顺序来的。”穆迪的假腿在地上敲了两下，把自己转过身来，“所以不出意外的话，你也死了。”

哈利的眼睛在整个房间里漫无目的地乱晃，他死了……不，这已经不是重点了，为什么他会在这儿？为什么他会和这些人在一起？这跟刚才的邓不利多是一回事吗？不，他可以感觉到不是。那个邓不利多是……完美的，一个充满活力的老人，鼻梁是直的，双手完好无损。然而在这里这些，他们是活的，天啊，他都可以看到他们的呼吸和体温。

有什么撞上了他，哈利挣扎了几下才意识到，是莉莉冲过来拥抱自己的儿子。她的身体那么温暖，臂膀的力度满含情感，她思念他就像哈利思念母亲一样。他立刻回抱过去，没法有除此之外的任何反应。第三个人随后加入了拥抱，詹姆的眼镜角戳到了哈利的脸。哈利的胸口有个声音在唱歌，他第一次得到了父母的拥抱，这一切都是真的，真的，真的……

“你长这么大了，哈利。”莉莉在哭也在笑，就像他每一次看到她时一样，但这次哈利可以感觉到她的泪水浸湿自己的肩膀，“看看你，我的乖男孩。你长得和你父亲多像啊。”

哈利笑了一声，咽下一阵啜泣。如果这就是死亡，他再也不要回去了，叫战争见鬼去吧。

“你的眼睛像莉莉，谢天谢地。但我猜你继承了我的近视。”詹姆说，他在身为另一个世界的亡灵时，从不用这样的声音说话，“帅哥，你有女朋友没？”

“有过。”哈利回答，试着轻抚母亲的后背安慰她，“我们，呃，去年分手了。”

突然之间，他想起了金妮，伏地魔念咒前的最后一个念头侵入他的整个脑海——她长发上的香气，注视他的眼神，他对着活点地图上她名字发呆的日日夜夜……这一切都被留在了另一个世界。意识到这点，哈利的心脏一阵锐痛。他再也见不到她，还有罗恩和赫敏……这就是他与家人团聚必须支付的代价吗？

似乎有几个人在小声议论着什么，几分钟后，穆迪打破了这个时刻。

“久别重逢的戏码已经演够了。”老傲罗说，“我们需要你所知的一切信息，关于在斯内普和你的死之间发生了什么。”

哈利可以感觉到莉莉的胳膊一下子勒紧，与此同时卢平说：“我们不能肯定哈利也死了。”

“不愿相信也不能改变事实。”穆迪回答，“这里的每个人都死了，那么哈利当然也是。”

被穆迪称为“哈利”有点奇怪，哈利意识到原因是现在屋子里有三个波特。想到这里，他下意识地朝斯内普看去，前魔药教授站得比之前离他们远了些，全身僵硬，打定主意不看这个方向。西里斯则已经走到他们身边，在詹姆直起身时拍了拍哈利的肩膀。哈利不得不闭上眼忍住另一阵泪意，他好想念他们。

“没准儿还有其他人没死呢。”唐克斯说，“比如弗雷德，他说他根本不记得发生了什么，也许他根本就没事，只是昏过去了。”

“他的确死了。”哈利低声说。

一时间谁也没出声。

“哇哦，这一定超诡异——”弗雷德突然说，他顿了一下，好像要等谁来接自己的话，然后做个鬼脸，把话说全，“——看到年轻的爸爸妈妈什么的。你们现在应该只差那么——三四岁？”

哈利努力挥开脑中弗雷德倒在碎石中的画面，他等的是乔治，从出生起就没与自己分开过的乔治……

“我想是四岁。”莉莉说，她的手指奇异地把哈利的痛楚抚平了些。

莉莉从儿子身上起来，詹姆自然而然地为她拭去眼泪，她向丈夫一笑，将哈利引进屋里。这时，一道木门擦着哈利的后背轰然落下，封闭了整个房间。几个人赶来察看这道突然出现的门，但看起来他们谁身上都没有魔杖，而那道门厚重而光滑，没有任何可以下手撼动的地方。

“我们被困住了。”卢平说。

“看来波特是最后一个。”穆迪说。

“你们有出去过吗？”哈利问。

“这儿的每个人应该都试过。”西里斯说，“出去以后就是一片雾气，白茫茫的，我们都没有走太远，担心会迷失。”

“斯内普教授还没试过。”塞德里克说。

“是啊。”西里斯冷淡地说，“他没那个空嘛。”

气氛突然紧张了起来，好像刚才哈利的出现打断了什么东西，现在在场人都想起该继续了。哈利四下看看，穆迪和平时没什么区别，唐克斯、卢平、西里斯、詹姆、弗雷德脸上是如出一辙的愤恨，莉莉除了愤怒还有些悲伤，塞德里克的表情则完全是犹疑的，似乎还没能完全相信某件事发生了。而那些目光的交点，斯内普则——面无表情，也没看任何一个人。哈利有点明白了。

“你们知道……？”

“斯内普杀了邓不利多？”西里斯说，“是啊，刚听说了。”

斯内普对这一指控毫无反应，漠然站在砖石墙边，好像要把自己与周围的石块融为一体。

“他是奉邓不利多的命令这么做的。”哈利说。

效果立竿见影。卢平倒抽一口冷气，詹姆和西里斯同时嚷了句“什么”，莉莉立刻看向斯内普的方向（后者对此的反应像被烫了一样），唐克斯则说“为什么”，弗雷德骂了一句被韦斯莱夫人听到一定会用扫帚打他头的话，塞德里克吓了一跳，看起来更不知所措了。

穆迪平静地接受了这个爆炸性的消息，说：“继续，哈利。”

“邓不利多前年夏天受了伤，你们知道的，他的手完全变成了黑色。”他挨个看过——看过当时还活着的人，卢平点了点头，“他伤得很重，活不了多久了。所以他拜托斯内普在他快要死去的时候杀了他。当时伏地魔命令德拉科·马尔福杀死邓不利多（“啥？”弗雷德说），如果斯内普替他动手，就可以保全马尔福，同时还可以得到伏地魔的信任。这样在邓不利多死后，斯内普就可以接替他继续保护学生们。”

沉默，哈利可以感觉到一大堆问题正蓄势待发，这时斯内普终于有了反应——他转过头来，无视所有投来的目光，狠狠地盯着哈利。哈利吞咽了一下，回视过去，希望自己能用目光传递出自己不会贸然泄露对方最大的秘密的含义——不说别的，他父母都在场，说出全部真相的后果可不是“诡异”能形容的。

“可你为什么不告诉我们呢？”莉莉问出了口，“西弗——”

“他伤了乔治！”弗雷德叫道，“这个又怎么说？”

斯内普胸口起伏了一下，转开视线，这项指控带来的打击似乎比杀害邓不利多还大，哈利立刻决定澄清。不管斯内普是出于什么理由隐瞒，这样的场面都让他感到不公。而且反正也是斯内普自己告诉他的。

“那是个意外。”哈利对弗雷德说，“斯内普原本瞄准的是另一个食死徒拿魔杖的手，但当时大家都移动得太快了。”

“你怎么知道？”弗雷德问。

“对啊。”唐克斯说。

“问到点上了。”穆迪说。

“我看见了。”哈利回答，“斯内普……死前，把他的记忆给了我，我看到了全过程。”

“所以他的确也死了。”西里斯说。

“够了，波特。”斯内普冷冰冰地说。

“不够，”穆迪说，“还有很多地方他没说清楚。”

“斯内普是邓不利多的人，请你们相信我。”哈利继续道，恳切地看过每个人，“我看到了真相。但那是斯内普的记忆所以我不能透露太多，如果他不允许的话，但我知道他是我们这边的。他冒着生命危险在伏地魔身边卧底，就像邓不利多一直说的那样。”

其他人神色各异，可以看出他们并未完全信服，塞德里克一直吃惊地张着嘴。

莉莉似乎尤为震撼。“你始终都是……？”

“不是始终。”斯内普生硬地说，“我做过食死徒。”

“那为什么？”詹姆问，斯内普怒气冲冲地瞪向他，“得了，既然你是好人，有什么必要瞒着大家？”

“与你无关，波特。”看到斯内普看着詹姆本人时的表情，哈利觉得斯内普对自己怕还是手下留情了，“全都是你死之后的事，你没必要知道。”

“那么也是我死后的事了？”莉莉说，斯内普的脸抽搐了。他猛地迈开步子，在屋子远离他们那侧走了两圈，像是一头被逼到绝境的困兽。

“这根本没意义！”前魔药教师咆哮道，“这里的人都已经死了！在这些细节上纠缠有什么意义？我为邓不利多还是黑魔王工作，都不会让这里任何一个人活过来！”

“如果我们要离开这里，这些信息都可能会有用。”卢平劝道，“冷静些，西弗勒斯。”

“离开这里，然后呢？”斯内普辛辣地说，“你已经死了，你老婆亲眼见到了你的尸体，出去了又能怎样？你觉得你还有机会抱抱你刚出生的儿子吗？别妄想了，狼人。”

“闭嘴！”哈利可以看到卢平一下子变得苍白，唐克斯上前把丈夫拉到身后，“我不管你是谁的人，你以为你——”

“够了！”穆迪怒吼，声音在整个房间里回荡。

所有正在说话或试图发言的人都安静了，卢平劝住还想再说些什么的唐克斯，斯内普又恢复了那副漠然的神色，似乎房间里不管发生什么都与他无关了。但哈利知道，有一个人他是不可能忽略的。

“你没有必要说那样的话，西弗。”莉莉轻声说。

斯内普闭上眼，看起来宁可自己身在其他任何地方，哪怕是地狱都好。

“我生性如此。”他冷淡地说，但哈利能辨别出那一丝颤抖。

西里斯哼了一声，没说什么，而是与詹姆交换了一个眼神。他找回他自己了，哈利想到，西里斯不像复活石召唤的影像那样年轻，穿着摔进帷幔里时那身衣服，但他甚至比生前还更像活人。

“现在需要你来确认，哈利。”穆迪说，“在场的每一个人，是否都死了？”

哈利一下子失去了呼吸的能力。

“是的。”他设法说，“我都看见了。”

詹姆和莉莉·波特合葬的坟墓，塞德里克无神的双眼，穆迪的魔眼嵌在乌姆里奇门上，弗雷德嘴角的最后一丝笑容，穹顶下卢平和唐克斯几乎相触的手，斯内普颈上汩汩流血的伤口，禁林里西里斯的幽灵。他看见了，这里的每个人都已经死去，他也一样。邓不利多说的不是真的，他早就死了。

莉莉轻轻握住儿子的肩膀，哈利不自觉地靠向母亲的体温。也许死亡的确不是什么坏事。

“很好。”穆迪说。


	2. Chapter 2

第一个到的是詹姆。他对曾在墓地和禁林中与儿子重逢的事毫无印象，只感觉到距自己被伏地魔杀死在门厅里已经时隔多年。哈利想也许这意味着那时支持他的终究是几个幻影，但他们此刻就在他面前，所以他并不失望。

莉莉、西里斯和卢平也不记得墓地或复活石的事，而在感觉过去了很长时间这点上，所有其他人都一样。尽管这里有近一半人其实死去并没有那么久。

“你呢，哈利？”塞德里克问，“你也感觉过了很久吗？”

“我不知道。”哈利如实回答，对他们讲述了在外面一个很像国王十字火车站的地方遇到邓不利多的事，但没多说同校长交谈的内容。从在站台上睁开双眼起，他几乎没有过任何类似时间流逝的感觉。

“你遇到邓不利多了？酷！”弗雷德说，“我可没有遇到过什么人。”

“我不能肯定那真的是邓不利多。”哈利说，“至少，他肯定和你们都不一样。他的鼻子和手臂都复原了。”

有至少一半人悄悄瞥向穆迪，不必知道他年轻时长什么样，也能断定他不是生来就那副尊容。

老傲罗魔眼一翻：“还有谁来之前遇到了什么人，又忘了说的？”

“这我可数不准。”弗雷德一本正经地掰手指，“人来人往的嘛——”又是一顿，“不过我肯定遇到了珀西，我俩一块打倒了辛克尼斯，他甚至还拿自己的工作开了个玩笑——”

“我是说死后！”穆迪吼道，除斯内普外，其他人都不同程度地笑了笑。

“我之前说我喜欢这小子，现在纠正一下。”詹姆说，“我 _超_ 喜欢这小子。”

“他和他的双胞胎兄弟拿到了活点地图。”卢平补充道，“从费尔奇那儿偷来的，我执教那年，他们慷慨地把它送给了哈利。”

詹姆眼睛一亮，不等他开口，西里斯抢先道：“快求婚吧叉子，我不介意顶替你照顾莉莉和哈利。”

“哦，大脚板，你真贴心。”莉莉甜甜地说。

“少废话。”穆迪不耐烦地打断了这场互动，“还有没有人在死后见到谁了？”

“可怜的老疯眼。”唐克斯小声说，“讨厌爱情和幸福。”

哈利实在很难忍住不笑，直到所有人都开始盯着自己看，他才擦擦眼睛，试图说点什么。但止住泪水比他想象中更难，最终他不得不背过身去，努力深呼吸。

“你把我儿子弄哭了。”詹姆小声说。

“是你弄哭的。”西里斯反击。

莉莉拥住儿子的肩膀，但哈利发现这平静下来并没有太大帮助，他感觉破碎不堪，而母亲的每次触碰都摧枯拉朽地毁掉他重塑自己的努力。刚才他还觉得死亡是一件不错的事，但莉莉·波特在他身边，如此年轻而美丽，永远没有机会老去。

一时间没人说话，原本在场的人们说有笑、轻松愉悦，现在相同的阴影似乎降临到每个人头上。哈利拼命想挽回局面，但那些片段越来越多：再也没有把脑袋从火焰里伸出来的西里斯，再也没有互相接话的乔治和弗雷德，再也没有对每个人炫耀泰迪照片的卢平……

“你还想哭到什么时候？”斯内普冷冷地说，“你可没有无限的时间，波特。”

“难道他还有魔药课作业要交吗，教授？”弗雷德讽刺道，“抱歉，我弄错了—— _校长_ ？”

“波特的情况和在场其他所有人都不一样。”斯内普用哈利熟悉的那种腔调说，“如果至今你还没意识到这点，我深深为你所受的七年魔法教育感到羞愧，韦斯莱先生。哦，我忘了，你连毕业资格都没拿到。”

“喂，你真要一直管我和哈利都叫‘波特’吗？”詹姆突然说，“还有，以防你没注意到，莉莉也是个波特。”

“万分感谢。”斯内普语中的憎恨简直可以蹿出来咬詹姆一口，“和你不同，我的眼睛毫无问题， _波特_ 。”

“完事了吗，菜鸟们？”穆迪不耐烦地把木腿在地上顿了顿，“还是我得先睡一觉，等你们吵吵清楚？”

哈利最后深吸一口气，转身面对斯内普，平稳自己的声线。不知怎的，面对斯内普要容易些，前教授对他的态度与生前毫无变化，既苛刻，又鄙夷。他熟悉这个，与那阴沉的男人对抗。

“你是什么意思？”他问，“为什么说我与其他人不一样？”

斯内普瘪了瘪嘴，不屑回答，使哈利感到自己问了个十足低能的问题。卢平解答了他的疑问。

“你没有多少时间感，像是所有的经历都是上辈子的事了。我们其他人不论是否记得事发经过，都不对自己已经死去的事实感到惊讶，你则不同。”

“你进门的时候都快晕倒了。”弗雷德补充道。

“还有，你遇到了邓不利多，与他交谈。”卢平继续道，“我也没有在被多洛霍夫击中后，见到过其他任何人的印象。”

其他人陆续肯定了这个说法，他们最后的记忆都是已知的死亡场景。

“哈利还活着。”莉莉肯定地说。

“既然是这样，留给波特的时间就不多了。”哈利原以为斯内普不打算开口呢，“他必须尽快回去，除非你们想看到凤凰社因为救世之星赖在妈妈怀里不肯走输掉战争。”

有几个人抽了口气，连哈利都不禁生出一股痛揍斯内普的冲动。有那么一会儿他觉得斯内普或许对他有了点不情不愿的抱歉和尊重，但显然，前教授仍把他当成一个冲动、愚蠢的小毛娃。不论斯内普为凤凰社或者为他做过什么，看待他的方式都永远不会改变。

“那你又是怎么死的，鼻涕精？”西里斯语气很冲地说，“作为伏地魔的宠儿，你应该非常安全才对啊。是因为假装帮伏地魔打仗时不小心冲得太前，还是在哪个环节露馅了？”

斯内普根本不屑回答，看起来此前忙于指责斯内普杀了邓不利多的时候，也没有人关心这个问题。

“伏地魔用纳吉尼杀了他，在尖叫棚屋。”哈利答道，无视斯内普凶恶的瞪视，“他的身份没有暴露，伏地魔杀死他是为了得到一件东西——说来话长。我当时……藏在旁边，伏地魔没有发现，他走后我出去见了斯内普，他把记忆给了我，这是邓不利多给他的最后一个任务。”

哈利的声音变小了一点，他几乎有点羞愧，尽管明知自己不可能从伏地魔手里救下斯内普。但能力上的考虑从没阻止过他站到伏地魔面前，不是吗？赫敏没有现身是出于理智，但他是因为目睹邓不利多摔下塔楼的场景后，心底里那个叫嚣着要杀死斯内普的角落始终不曾安静。赫敏曾批评过他太喜欢救人，但他也会想某人不值得舍命相救……而且他会想错。

莉莉捂住了嘴，她看向斯内普，后者坚决地避开她的视线。

“为什么？”唐克斯则问，“我一开始就想问，斯内普给你记忆做什么？而且既然他死在前，怎么能断定你是什么时候——不管你死没死？”

哈利下意识地看向斯内普，但指望斯内普给他参考，还不如指望那张大木头桌子。

“说来话长。”他只得说。

赴死之时，哈利在禁林里转动复活石，希望从亲人们那里得到一点支持。然而实实在在面对这些人，他却没法把这件事说出口了。

“我儿子和斯内普之间有默契，太诡异了。”詹姆评价道。

“我到的时候，你爸爸妈妈都在这。”塞德里克解围道，然后他脸红了。西里斯一下子笑出了声。

“这可怜的孩子进门的时候，詹姆和莉莉正在亲热。”他说，“要是他再来晚点儿，啊哟，我可就不愿碰那张桌子了。”

“不许夸张，西里斯。”莉莉嗔怪道。

“我十几年没吻过我老婆了，而且上次见到她还是生离死别。”詹姆辩解道，“你指望我怎么做啊？”

现在哈利的感伤完全成为过去式了，取而代之的是令他脚趾抓地的尴尬。他不但忽然间要直面自己父母的亲热（一个他从未想过会需要应付的事实），还得极力避免去看斯内普，更不必说唐克斯正深情地注视着卢平、仿佛马上就要也亲起来。而卢平主动靠过去吻妻子的面颊的时候，连唐克斯都吃惊地睁圆了眼，西里斯唯恐天下不乱地吹了声口哨。

“早该这么做的。”狼人微笑道。

穆迪的假眼咕噜翻到了脑后，看来已经放弃干涉了。

“干脆等所有人都下来了，直接开个死人茶话会。”他忿忿地咕哝。

“如果……如果我能回去的话，我会回去的。”哈利大声说，其他人都惊讶地看向他（斯内普除外），“我向邓不利多保证过要回去，为了能让伏地魔永远完蛋。也许我能做到。”

“你当然能做到了。”弗雷德说。

“我们会尽一切努力确保你能回去，波特。”穆迪说。

“你当然得回去。”詹姆说，仿佛并不十分理解为什么要就此特地作出宣言。

“但你不必为了这个回去。”莉莉轻声说，“你要为了你自己，为了好好活着，享受你的将来。你不是为了对抗谁出生的，你的父母只希望你健康快乐，记住这个，哈利。”

“听你妈的。”詹姆说。

哈利点点头，盯着地面砖石的纹路。不仅是詹姆，这些人都不真正明白……他是这间屋子里唯一或许有选择的人，没准就像斯内普一样，他们都在心底里认为哈利是个懦夫，沉溺久违的亲情，不愿面对残酷的现实——真正见过这些人活生生地聚在一块的样子之后，那甚至更残酷了。

“我们为什么不坐下说呢？”卢平提议道，“这儿有张桌子，而且正好十把椅子，我想是这屋子的设计者为我们安排的。既然出去的事暂时没什么进展，我们不妨先坐下试试。”

没人提什么异议，穆迪疑神疑鬼地检查了几遍，宣布没发现什么异常，这时弗雷德已经随手拉开一张椅子坐下来了，被恼火地瞪了一眼。

莉莉拉着哈利在相邻的两个位置坐下，哈利看了父亲一眼，詹姆笑着在他左侧就座，西里斯便坐到詹姆和弗雷德之间。塞德里克犹豫了一下，坐在弗雷德左侧，看起来他俩的关系比还在各自院队内竞争时好多了。卢平选择的座位与莉莉相隔一张椅子，这时斯内普快步上前，坐在了卢平右手边的位置，哈利想是因为除此之外，空座便只剩下莉莉右手边的那个和几乎能直接面对莉莉的一个了。卢平惊讶地看了斯内普一眼，唐克斯撇撇嘴，坐到卢平与莉莉之间，穆迪则在最后一个位置落座。

这时仿佛有人在圆桌正中画了一个圈，那块木板悄无声息地沉了下去。穆迪立刻翻到桌下去看究竟，这么做的还不止他，哈利没看出什么端倪，倒撞上了好几道目光，一时尴尬。等他脑袋回到桌面上，一团白光渐渐消散，桌面沉下去的位置出现了一本书。

弗雷德念出标题。

_“哈利·波特与魔法石。”_

TBC.

詹姆：听你妈的

哈利：爹你咋骂人

座次：

莉莉

唐克斯 哈利

卢平 詹姆

斯内普 小天狼星

穆迪 弗雷德

塞德里克


	3. Chapter 3

他们讨论了一阵，就目前除读书外没什么更好的办法达成一致，并发现一旦有人离开座位，书本就会消失（斯内普和西里斯在互怼中站了起来）。

“那就从哈利开始好了。”弗雷德笑嘻嘻地说，“不知道为什么，我感觉他是主角呢。”他又暂停了一下，没人接他的话，“噢，可能是因为标题吧。”

“标题说到魔法石，可能是关于我三年级时的事。”塞德里克说，“当时哈利一年级，不过我不太清楚具体情况，只知道后来邓不利多在年终宴会上给格兰芬多加了许多分，反超斯莱特林。”

斯内普的嘴唇立刻扭曲了一下，显然即便到了这里，想起当初斯莱特林连胜局面被打破的场景还是令他不快。

“你给格兰芬多加分了，而且不是通过魁地奇？”詹姆问，西里斯吃吃地笑了，卢平和莉莉也是莞尔。

“顺带一提，那年魁地奇决赛上格兰芬多被打得落花流水。”斯内普满怀恶意地说，“我可从未见过那样的惨败。”

“那是因为哈利住院了！”弗雷德叫道，捍卫球队名誉，“他为了从神秘人手里保护魔法石受伤——”

“什么？”莉莉说。

赶在局面变得更混乱之前，哈利不由分说抓过那本书（更像是它在他动念的同时飞进他手里），大声读了起来。

【第1章 大难不死的男孩

家住女贞路4号的德思礼夫妇总是得意地说他们是非常规矩的人家。拜-托，拜托了。】

念完第一句，他自己先笑了起来，因为当然，弗农姨夫和佩妮姨妈就是那种人。桌边只有莉莉能明白一两分他在笑什么，哈利清清嗓子，继续念下去。

【他们从来跟神秘古怪的事不沾边，因为他们根本不相信那些邪门歪道。

弗农德思札先生在一家名叫格朗宁的公司做主管，公司生产钻机。他高大魁梧，胖得几乎连脖子都没有，却蓄着一脸大胡子。德思礼太太是一个瘦削的金发女人，她的脖子几乎比正常人长一倍。这样每当她花许多时间隔着篱墙引颈而望、窥探左邻右舍时，她的长脖子可就派上了大用场。德思礼夫妇有一个小儿子，名叫达力。在他们看来，人世间没有比达力更好的孩子了。】

这也相当写实，不如说最后一句简直有点轻描淡写。

“一听就像对反派的描写。”唐克斯托着下巴评价道，卢平对她使了个眼色。塞德里克好奇地看着他们，他不知道德思礼们的事。

【德思礼一家什么都不缺，但他们拥有一个秘密，他们最害怕的就是这秘密会被人发现。他们想，一旦有人发现波特一家的事，他们会承受不住的。波持太太是德思礼太太的妹妹，不过她们已经有好几年不见面了。实际上，德思礼太太佯装自己根本没有这么个妹妹，因为她妹妹和她那一无是处的妹夫与德思礼一家的为人处世完全不一样。一想到邻居们会说波特夫妇来到了，德思礼夫妇会吓得胆战心惊。他们知道波特也有个儿子，只是他们从来没有见过。这孩子也是他们不与波特夫妇来往的一个很好的借口，他们不愿让达力跟这种孩子厮混。】

莉莉叹了口气：“我就觉得他们会这样。”

“我觉得这很明显说反了。”西里斯不平地说，“应该是我们不愿意哈利跟他们那个自私自利的小霸王厮混——”

“让哈利继续读！”穆迪不耐烦地说。

【我们的故事开始于一个晦暗、阴沉的星期二，德思礼夫妇一早醒来，窗外浓云低垂的天空并没有丝毫迹象预示这地方即将发生神秘古怪的事情。德思礼先生哼着小曲，挑出一条最不喜欢的领带戴着上班，德思礼太太高高兴兴，一直絮絮叨叨，把唧哇乱叫的达力塞到了儿童椅里。

他们谁也没留意一只黄褐色的猫头鹰扑扇着翅膀从窗前飞过。

八点半，德思礼先生拿起公文包，在德思礼太太面颊上亲了一下，正要亲达力，跟这个小家伙道别，可是没有亲成，小家伙正在发脾气，把麦片往墙上摔。“臭小子。”德思礼先生嘟哝了一句，咯咯笑着走出家门，坐进汽车，倒出四号车道。

在街角上，他看到了第一个异常的信号——一只猫在看地图。一开始，德思礼先生还没弄明白他看到了什么，于是又回过头去。只见一只虎斑猫站在女贞路路口，但是没有看见地图。他到底在想些什么？很可能是光线使他产生了错觉吧。德思礼先生眨了眨眼，盯着猫着，猫也瞪着他。当德思礼先生拐过街角继续上路的时候，他从后视镜里看看那只猫。猫这时正在读女贞路的标牌，不，是在看标牌；猫是不会读地图或是读标牌的。德思礼先生定了定神，把猫从脑海里赶走。他开车进城，一路上想的是希望今天他能得到一大批钻机的定单。】

“虎斑猫？”詹姆说，“而且在看地图，该不会是麦格教授吧？”

他们齐刷刷地看向哈利，仿佛哈利应该知道答案似的，但哈利从来没有过麦格变成的虎斑猫在女贞路上出现的印象。说真的，比起他自己，赫敏对每个以他为主角的故事的走向可能还了解更多。再者，他还根本没出场呢。

“反正要是我，我就会这么写。”唐克斯说，“至少我肯定会把它写成阿尼玛格斯，否则这个情节就一点意思都没有了。”

“我爸爸肯定会问钻机是什么。”弗雷德冒出一句，哈利赶紧往下读。

【但快进城时，另一件事又把钻机的事从他脑海里赶走了。当他的车汇入清晨拥堵的车流时，他突然看见路边有一群穿着奇装异服的人。他们都披着斗篷。德思礼先生最看不惯别人穿得怪模怪样，瞧年轻人的那身打扮！他猜想这大概又是一种无聊的新时尚吧。他用手指敲击着方向盘，目光落到了离他最近的一大群怪物身上。他们正兴致勃勃，交头接耳。德思礼先生很生气，因为他发现他们中间有一对根本不年轻了，那个男的显得比他年龄还大，竟然还披着一件翡翠绿的斗篷！真不知羞耻！接着，德思礼先生突然想到这些人大概是为什么事募捐吧，不错，就是这么回事。车流移动了，几分钟后德思礼先生来到格朗宁公司的停车场，他的思绪又回到了钻机上。】

“太不守规矩了。”穆迪不满地嘟囔，“他们会被处罚的。傲罗司浪费了大量时间逮捕这些不懂什么叫谨慎的家伙……”

【德思礼先生在他九楼的办公室里，总是习惯背窗而坐。如果不是这样，他可能会发现这一天早上他更难把思想集中到钻机的事情上了。他没有看见成群的猫头鹰在光天化日之下从天上飞过，可街上的人群都看到了；他们目瞪口呆，指指点点，盯着猫头鹰一只接一只从头顶上掠过。他们大多甚至夜里都从未见过猫头鹰。德思礼先生这天早上很正常，没有受到猫头鹰的干扰。他先后对五个人大喊大叫了一遍，又打了几个重要的电话，喊的声音更响。他的情绪很好，到吃午饭的时候，他想舒展一下筋骨，到马路对角的面包房去买一只小甜圆面包。 

若不是他在面包房附近又碰到那群批斗篷的人，他早就把他们忘了。他经过他们身边时，狠狠地瞪了他们一眼。他说不清这是为什么，只是觉得这些人让他心里别扭。这些人正嘁嘁喳喳，讲得起劲，但他连一只募捐箱也没有看见。当他拎着装在袋里的一只大油饼往回走，经过他们身边时，他们的话断断续续飘入他的耳鼓：“波特夫妇，不错，我正是听说——”】

“哦！”卢平说，唐克斯和西里斯反应与他相同，斯内普在座位上轻微地晃动了一下。

实际上除了詹姆和莉莉，每个人都明白过来了。那样大张旗鼓的行动，连魔法部都对破坏保密法的行为网开一面，一定是个重要的日子。

“是1981年万圣节后。”西里斯轻声说，“我见过，如果作者那会儿去过对角巷的话……”

“我印象很深。”唐克斯回忆道，“流星雨，还有邻居们整晚整晚地放烟花，简直没法睡觉，好像全世界都不想睡觉了一样。持续了肯定超过一星期。”

“我爸爸给我买了把玩具扫帚。”塞德里克也说，“那把扫帚我非常喜欢，一直玩到八岁……它很贵，我当时就感觉到，他一定是为了什么特殊的事情买给我的。当然后来我知道是为什么了。”

“啊，就伏地魔完蛋那事儿吧。”詹姆很破坏气氛地说，“那是值得好好庆祝，可惜我空没参加。”

“我们都没参加。”西里斯有点阴沉地说，“哦，月亮脸可能参加了。”

“我没有。”莱姆斯回答，“我在准备詹姆和莉莉的悼词。”

“你念没念我七年级给莉莉写的圣诞情诗？”詹姆很感兴趣地问，仿佛丝毫没感觉到突然冷下去的气氛，“哦，你是我白雪中唯一的火——”

“闭嘴吧你。”莉莉单手捂住脸，“你害我被玛丽笑话到毕业。”

大家都笑起来，除了斯内普和穆迪，还有哈利，他刚笑了两声，突然想起坐在一旁的前魔药教授，顿时觉得脸上尴尬得快抽筋了。

【“——没错，他们的儿子，哈利——”

他突然停下脚步，恐惧万分。他回头朝窃窃私语的人群看了一眼，似乎想听他们说点什么，后来又改变了主意。

他冲到马路对面，回到办公室，厉声吩咐秘书不要打扰他，然后抓起话筒，刚要拨通家里的电话，临时又变了卦。他放下话筒，摸着胡须，琢磨起来……不，他太愚蠢了。波特并不是一个稀有的姓，肯定有许多人姓波特，而且有儿子叫哈利。想到这里，他甚至连自己的外甥是不是叫哈利都拿不定了。他甚至没见过这孩子。说不定叫哈维，或者叫哈罗德。没有必要让太太烦心，只要一提起她妹妹，她总是心烦意乱。他并不责怪她——要是他自己有一个那样的妹妹呢……可不管怎么说，这群披斗篷的人……那天下午，他发现自己很难专心考虑钻机的事。五点钟他走出办公室大楼，依旧心事重重，与站在门口的一个人撞了个满怀。】

“他连哈利的名字也记不住。”詹姆嘟囔。

“至少他对佩妮很好。”莉莉说，哈利点点头。

“他俩感情一直都很好。”他肯定道。

【这个小老头打了个趔趄，差点儿摔倒。

“对不起。”德思礼先生嘟哝说。过了几秒钟，他才发现这入披了一件紫罗兰色斗篷。他几乎被撞倒在地，可他似乎一点儿不生气，脸上反而绽出灿烂的笑容。“您不用道歉，尊贵的先生，因为今天没有事会惹我生气！太高兴了，因为‘神秘人’总算走了！就连像你这种麻瓜，也应该好好庆贺这大喜大庆的日子！”他说话的声音尖细刺耳，令过往的人侧目。

老头说完，搂了搂德思礼先生的腰，就走开了。】

“德达洛。”穆迪不高兴地说，“总在小节上给人添麻烦，这样麻瓜要是还不怀疑，除非没长脑子。”

“我们猜对啦。”西里斯对那个日子显然没什么好说的，只和莱姆斯交换了一个眼神，唐克斯倾身拍了拍丈夫的肩膀。

“高兴点嘛。”詹姆说，他多半还没了解到西里斯坐牢那部分，“你知道我和莉莉也会很高兴看到这个，虽然不能和哈利一起庆祝实在很可惜。”

“哈利安全了，噩梦结束了，这是我一直盼望的事。”莉莉稍稍感情激动地说，詹姆刚要站起来又忍住，哈利替他握了握母亲的手。

莉莉的手指紧紧抓住他几秒，就克制地松开了。哈利其实完全不介意它们握久一点，目前他还没看到什么吸引人的地方，而且他知道接下来的部分一定不会令在场大部分人愉快的。德思礼家待他可没有凤凰社成员那样的好心肠。

“我记得我妈妈当时哭了。”弗雷德则说，“我和乔治想了好多办法让她笑，但她搂着我们哭个没完，吓死人了。”

【德思礼先生站在原地一动不动，仿佛生了根。他刚刚被一个完全陌生的人搂过。他还想到自己被称做“麻瓜”，不知这是什么意思。他心乱如麻，连忙朝自己的汽车跑过去，开车回家。他希望这一切只是幻象，他从来没有幻想过什么，因为他根本不赞同幻想。当他驶入四号车道时，第一个映入眼帘的就是早上他见过的那只虎斑猫，这并没有使他的心情好转。这时猫正坐在他家花园的院墙上。他肯定这只猫和早上的是同一只：眼睛周围的纹路一模一样。

“去……去！”德思礼先生大喝道。

猫纹丝不动，只是狠狠地瞪了他一眼。这难道是一只正常的猫的行为吗？德思礼先生感到怀疑。他先让自己镇定下来，随后就进屋去了。他仍决定对太太只字不提。】

“哦，这肯定是米勒娃了。”唐克斯说，“德思礼要是知道自己在对谁吆喝，会吓得魂不附体！”

塞德里克感同身受地点点头，哈利也是，他脑中出现了弗农姨夫一无所知地对麦格教授呼来喝去的情境，这简直太荒唐了。

“除去眼睛周围的纹路那部分，猫咪不都是这样吗？”詹姆插话道，“瑞希整天对我都没个好脸色，除了开猫罐头的时候。一看到我拿出罐头，她就在我脚边蹭来蹭去的。小势利精。”

他最后一句话说得满怀喜爱，现在哈利知道从前父母养过的那只猫叫什么了，他腹中泛起一阵不舒服的感觉，接下来的问题肯定是——

“瑞希后来怎样了？”

出人意料，是穆迪回答了这个问题。

“我们把它送养给了费格太太。”他说，魔眼在瞪过来的一圈吃惊的目光中不耐烦地翻了两圈，“我和阿不福思处理了波特夫妇的后事，包括从废墟里挖出那只天杀的猫，我把它的骨头接好，送到费格那去了。她说要给它改名叫爪子先生，因为它一见面就挠坏了她的围裙。”

“爪子先生！”哈利叫道，这次大家都看他了，“呃，我知道它是费格太太养过的猫之一，她住的地方离德思礼家有两条街，从前姨夫和姨妈带达利出门的时候会把我寄放在她那。她经常给我看它们的照片，跟我说它们的事……”

他努力回想费格太太讲的故事，以及那只猫长什么样子，但他当时根本不耐烦听这些，什么都没记住，只想得起满屋子的卷心菜味儿。

“他们不带你一起出门吗？”莉莉问，哈利卡住了，幸好这时唐克斯出言打趣疯眼汉，转移了她的注意力。

“把它挖出来，还接好它的腿。”唐克斯发出啧啧声，“好温柔呀，疯眼汉。”

穆迪重重地哼了一声，木腿在桌下顿了顿，西里斯假惺惺地抹起了眼泪。

“太甜蜜了，我都要被弄哭了。”

“继续！”穆迪两只眼睛同时瞪向哈利，差点惊掉了他手里的书。

【德思礼太太这一天过得很好，一切正常。晚饭桌上，德思礼太太向他讲述了邻居家的母女矛盾，还说达力又学会一个新词（“绝不”），德思礼先生也尽量表现得正常。安顿达力睡下之后，他来到起居室，听到晚间新闻的最后一段报道：“最后，据各地鸟类观察者反映，今天全国猫头鹰表现反常。通常情况下，它们都是在夜间捕食，白天很少露面，可是今天，日出时猫头鹰就四处纷飞。专家们也无法解释猫头鹰为什么改变了它们的睡眠习惯。”新闻播音员说到这里，咧嘴一笑。“真是太奇妙了。现在我把话筒交给吉姆麦古，问问他天气情况如何。吉姆，今天夜里还会下猫头鹰雨吗？”

“噢，泰德，”气象播音员说，“这我可不知道，今天不仅猫头鹰表现反常。全国各地远至肯特郡、约克郡、丹地等地的目击者都纷纷打来电话说，我们原来预报昨天有雨，结果下的不是雨，是流星！也许人们把本该一星期后举行的庆祝篝火之夜晚会提前举行了，朋友们！不过我向你们保证，今晚一定有雨。”

德思礼先生坐在扶手椅里惊呆了。英国普遍下流星雨？猫头鹰光天化日之下四处乱飞？到处都是披着斗篷的怪人？还有一些传闻，关于波特一家的传闻……德思礼太太端着两杯茶来到起居室。情况不妙。他应该向她透露一些。他心神不定，清了清嗓子。“唔——佩妮，亲爱的——最近有你妹妹的消息吗?”

不出所料，德思礼太太大为吃惊，也很生气。不管怎么说，他们通常都说自己没有这么个妹妹。】

莉莉一言不发，她对德思礼夫妇的态度已经了解的很清楚了，詹姆看上去十分恼火。

“是他们的损失。”他气冲冲地说。

西里斯哼了一声，“他们就那德性。”

“其实回顾那时的盛况还挺有意思的。”莱姆斯温和地笑了笑，“现在看来，的确发生了一件天大的好事，许多人和他们的家庭都得救了。”

可我的家庭正好相反。哈利想着，没说出来。


	4. Chapter 4

【“没有，”她厉声说，“怎么了？”

“今天的新闻有点奇怪，”德思礼先生咕哝说，“成群的猫头鹰……流星雨……今天城里又有那么多怪模怪样的人……”

“那又怎么样?”德思礼太太急赤白脸地说。

“哦，我是想……说不定……这跟……你知道……她那一群人有关系……” 

德思礼太太嘬起嘴唇呷了一口茶。德思礼先生不知道自己是不是该大胆地把听到“哈利”名字的事告诉她。他决定还是不要太冒失。于是他尽量漫不经心地改口说：“他们的儿子——他现在该有达力这么大了吧？”】

“真看不出来，你姨夫说话总这么委婉吗？”唐克斯问。

“呃，不？”哈利说。

【“我想是吧。”德思礼太太干巴巴地说。

“他叫什么来着？是叫霍华德吧？”

“叫哈利，要我说，这是一个不讨人喜欢的普通名字。”】

“我妈也会这么说的。”西里斯说，詹姆转头朝他抗议。

“哈利好极了！”

“我就是这个意思。”

“好吧，至少佩妮还记得我儿子的名字。”莉莉说。

【“哦，是的。”德思礼先生说着，感到心里突然往下一沉。“不错，我也这么想。”他们上楼睡觉前，他就再也没有提到这个话题了。德思礼太太进浴室以后，德思礼先生轻手轻脚来到卧室窗前，看看前面的花园。那只猫还在原地，不转睛地盯着女贞路路口，好像在等待什么。

他是在想入非非吗？这一切会与波特一家有关吗？如果真有关系——如果最后真跟他们夫妇有关——那么，他认为他是承受不住的。】

“天哪，他到底以为哈利的爸妈会对他们干什么呀？”弗雷德说，“把他们变成蝙蝠吗？”

“佩妮和弗农刚结婚的时候，我和詹姆与他俩见过一面，闹得不太愉快。”莉莉解释道，带着怀念和忧伤笑笑，“我本该想到的，佩妮没敢告诉他太多关于巫师的事，詹姆对麻瓜也不太了解，结果他俩吵起来了。”

“我敢肯定不管在哪个世界，嘲讽别人是无业游民都不合礼节。”詹姆不服气地说。

斯内普哼了一声，以示对詹姆谈及礼节深感荒谬。自从被迫坐了跟詹姆面对面的位置，他一直坚定地看着桌子中央那本书升起来的地方，现在也无视了詹姆挑衅的一眼。

“米勒娃又在等什么呢？”唐克斯手指摸着下巴，在她身边，莱姆斯喜爱地看着妻子，“知道后文前，我们可以先猜猜看嘛。”

“废话，当然是等邓不利多了，在波特被送来前确认环境安全。”穆迪毫不客气地说。

说实话，哈利可没考虑过自己被送到德思礼家之前经历了哪些波折，不过确实，邓不利多想必不会在废墟里挖出一个婴儿，然后就随随便便把他丢在他姨妈家门口。

【德思礼夫妇睡下了。德思礼太太很快就睡着了，德思礼先生却思绪万千，怎么也睡不着觉。不过在他入睡前，最后一个想法使他感到安慰：即使波特一家真的被卷了进去，也没有理由牵连他和他太太。波特夫妇很清楚德思礼夫妇对他们和他们那群人的看法（“的确很清楚。”詹姆小声说）。他打了个哈欠，翻过身去。不会影响他们的……他可是大错特错了。

德思礼先生迷迷糊糊，本来可能胡乱睡上一觉，可花园墙头上那只猫却没有丝毫睡意。它卧在墙头上，宛如一座雕像，纹丝不动，目不转睛地盯着女贞路远处的街角。邻街的一辆汽车砰的一声关上车门，两只猫头鹰扑扇着从头顶上飞过，它也一动不动。实际上，快到午夜时，它才开始动了动。

猫一直眺望着的那个街角出现了一个男人，他来得那样突然，悄无声息，简直像是从地里冒出来的。猫尾巴抖动了一下，眼睛眯成了一条缝。

女贞路上从来没有见过这个男人。他个子瘦高，银发和银须长到都能够塞到腰带里了，凭这一点就可以断定他年纪已经很大了。他穿一件长袍，披一件掩到地的紫色斗篷，登一双带搭扣的高跟靴子，半月形的眼镜后边湛蓝湛蓝的明亮眼睛闪闪放光。他的鼻子很长，但是扭歪了，看来至少断过两次。他的名字叫阿不思·邓不利多。】

“麦格教授一定挺辛苦的。”塞德里克冒出一句。

“疯眼汉猜对啦。”唐克斯说，穆迪嗤之以鼻，“不过对耶，她在那从清晨待到半夜几乎没动过吧。”

“在监视任务中这是家常便饭。”穆迪说。

“但她又不是傲罗。”唐克斯反驳，“而且她那么大年纪了。”

“你没对我说过你的工作这么辛苦。”莱姆斯说，唐克斯朝他一笑。

“家常便饭嘛。”

“啧啧啧。”西里斯大声咂嘴，朝莱姆斯挤眉弄眼，莱姆斯脸红了。

【阿不思·邓不利多似乎并没有意识到从他的名字到他的靴子，在他来到的这条街上都不受欢迎。他忙着在斗篷口袋里翻寻，好像找什么东西。他也没有发现有人监视他，因为他突然抬头看见一直在街那头注视着他的那只猫，出于某种原因，他觉得这只猫的样子很好笑。他咯咯笑着，嘟哝说：“我早就该想到了。”

他在里边衣袋里找出了他要找的东西，看起来像一只银制打火机。他把它轻轻弹开，高举起来，咔哒一声，离得最近的一盏路灯噗的一声熄灭了。】

哈利停顿了一下，脑中闪过一个念头：不知道这是不是邓不利多后来留给罗恩的那个。在引起追问前，他又赶紧往下读。

【他又打了一下——第二盏灯也熄灭了。他用熄灯器打了十二次，整条街上只剩下远处两个小小的光点，那就是监视他的那只猫的两只眼睛。如果这时有人向窗外看，即使是眼尖的德思礼太太，也不会看到马路上发生的一切。邓不利多把熄灯器放回斗篷里边的口袋里，之后就顺着街道向四号走去。他在墙头猫的身边坐下来。他没有看它，但过了一会儿便跟它说起话来。

“真没想到会在这里见到您，麦格教授。”

他回头朝虎斑猫微微一笑。虎斑猫不见了，换成一个神情严肃的女人，戴一副方形眼镜，看起来跟猫眼睛周围的纹路一模一样。她也披了一件翠绿色斗篷，乌黑的头发挽成一个很紧的发髻。她显得非常激动。

“您怎么认出那是我？”她问。】

“咦——邓不利多没见过麦格教授的阿尼马吉形象吗？”弗雷德说。

“有些人并不会因为自己学会了阿尼马吉就变了形走来走去。”斯内普明显意有所指，但西里斯完全没被攻击到，反而得意地笑了笑。

“别嫉妒了。”他跟詹姆击了个掌，显然跟詹姆待在一块让他非常愉快，连对斯内普的仇恨都减少了，“你没能在十五岁时学会阿尼马吉可不是我的错，没准你就是缺个好朋友。”

斯内普的脸色更难看了，莉莉瞪了西里斯一眼。

【“我亲爱的教授，我从来没有见过一只猫像这样僵硬地待着。”

“您要是在砖墙上坐一整天，您也会变僵的。”麦格教授说。

“一整天？您本来应当参加庆祝会的呀？我一路来到这里，至少遇上了十二场欢快的聚会和庆祝活动。”

麦格教授气呼呼地哼了一声。

“哦，不错，人人都在庆贺，很好！”她恼火地说。“您以为他们会更小心谨慎，其实不然，连麻瓜们都注意到有什么事情发生了，都上了他们的电视新闻。”她猛地把头转向德思礼家漆黑的起居室窗口。“我都听见了。成群的猫头鹰……流星雨……好了，他们也不是十足的傻瓜。有些事也会引起他们的注意。肯特郡下的那场流星雨——我敢说准是迪歌干的。他本来就没多少头脑。”】

哈利停下阅读，眨了眨眼。

“这是那个麦格教授吗？”弗雷德说出了他的想法，“我怎么感觉这个人有点……呃，活泼。”

“要是听到我们这样说其他社员，她准会训我们一顿。”唐克斯赞同道，“结果，哈，看她怎么说的。”

“她也不一定真的这么说过。”卢平温和地说，“这是本小说，尽管它描写的是那个时候，不代表它就是真正的历史。”

“但我觉得它目前为止写得还挺有道理的，不管是关于德思礼，还是那只猫。”西里斯说，“我一直觉得麦格也憋着不少坏水儿呢，也许她只是在邓不利多面前比较诚实而已。”

哈利忍了忍笑，听到有人这样形容麦格教授可真是别样的体验。话说回来，他的确亲眼见过麦格在皮皮鬼给乌姆里奇捣乱的时候，小声告诉它把吊灯拧松的正确方式。

“这里并没有写到邓不利多带着哈利呀。”莉莉说，“哈利在哪儿呢？”

哈利倒不太好奇自己书中此刻在哪，反正他知道自己后来去了哪儿。

【“您不能责怪他们，”邓不利多心平气和地说，“十一年来值得我们庆贺的事太少了。”

“这我知道，”麦格教授气呼呼地说，“但这些不是冒险胡来的理由。他们也太不小心了，大白天跑到街上，也不穿上麻瓜们的衣服，还在那里传递消息。”

说到这里，她机敏地朝邓不利多斜瞟了一眼，似乎希望他能告诉她些什么，但邓不利多没有吱声，于是她接着说：“神秘人终于不见了，如果正好在他失踪的那一天，麻瓜们发现了我们的一切，那可真太奇妙了。我想他真的走了吧，邓不利多？”

“好像是这样，”邓不利多说，“我们应该感到欣慰。您来一块柠檬雪宝好吗？”

“一块什么？”

“一块柠檬雪宝。这是麻瓜们的一种甜点。我很喜欢。”】

“典型的他。”斯内普说，用的是一种积怨已久的声音。

“你又对邓不利多有什么意见了？”詹姆问，两人隔着桌子互瞪，可能是他看起来比斯内普小了十几岁的缘故，这场面给了哈利一种错位感。

“斯内普教授后来一直替邓不利多工作，替他在伏地魔身边卧底。”哈利说，斯内普表现得好像哈利的解释比詹姆还叫他生气，“他们有很长时间在合作。”

“邓不利多，这次总该轮到我教黑魔法防御术了吧。”西里斯惟妙惟肖地变换语气，“来个蟑螂堆吗，西弗勒斯？”

他逗笑了桌边的大部分人，斯内普刚要发作，黑眼睛瞥过哈利和莉莉，母子俩一个胆战心惊，一个明显想问一大堆问题，男人嘴唇动了一下，仿佛生吞下一大口臭汁。

“柠檬雪宝是什么？”莱姆斯及时问道。

哈利给他解释了这种糖果的样子和味道，桌边气氛有所缓和，这次是莉莉催促他读下去了。

【“不了，谢谢。”麦格教授冷冷地说，看来她认为现在不是吃柠檬雪糕的时候。“像我说的，即使‘神秘人’真的走了——”

“我亲爱的教授，像您这样的明白人，总该可以直呼他的大名吧？什么神秘人不神秘人的，全都是瞎扯淡——十一年了，我一直想方设法说服大家，直呼他本人的名字：伏地魔，”麦格教授打了个寒噤，可邓不利多在掰两块粘在一起的雪宝，似乎没有留意。“要是我们还继续叫神秘入神秘人的，一切就都乱套了。我看直呼伏地魔的大名也没有任何理由害怕。”

“我知道您不害怕，”麦格教授半是恼怒，半是夸赞地说。“尽人皆知，您与众不同。神秘人——哦，好吧，伏地魔——惟一害怕的就是您。”】

“这部分也挺写实的。”西里斯评价道。

“是吗？”唐克斯说，“我可没见米勒娃害怕过。”

“她只是不会怕给你看而已。”

“难道她会怕给你看吗？”唐克斯不服气道。

“相信我，这里可没人比我更熟悉恐惧的气味了。”西里斯耸耸肩。

“那是什么意思？”詹姆追问，“刚才我就觉得你不对劲，你们到底有什么还没告诉我的？书里这会儿你在哪呢？”

“那可多着呢，哥们。”西里斯说，“你足足错过了十五年的好时光。”

斯内普发出一个不耐烦的声音，哈利大声读出下一段。

【“您太抬举我了。”邓不利多平静地说，“伏地魔拥有我永远也不会有的功力。”

“那是因为您太——哦——太高尚了，不愿意运用它。”

“幸亏这里很黑，庞弗雷夫人说她喜欢我的新耳套以后，我还没有像现在这样脸红过呢。”】

弗雷德噗嗤笑了，“是啊，绝对是邓不利多说的话。”

【麦格教授狠狠地瞪了邓不利多一眼，说：“猫头鹰和沸沸扬扬的谣言毫不相干。您知道大伙都在说什么吗？说他为什么失踪？说最终是什么制止了他？”

这一来，麦格教授似乎点到了她急于讨论的问题核心，这也正是她在冰冷的砖墙上守候了一整天的原因。不管她是一只猫，或是一个女人，她从来都不曾用现在这样锐利的眼光看邓不利多。显然，不管大家怎么说，只有从邓不利多口中得到证实，她才会相信。邓不利多却挑了另一块柠檬雪糕，没有答话。

“他们说，”她不依不饶地说，“昨天夜里伏地魔绕到戈德里克山谷。他们是去找波特夫妇的，谣传莉莉和詹姆波特都——都——他们都已经——死了。”

邓不利多低下头。麦格教授倒抽了一口气。】

“好了，在这里停一下。”詹姆举起一只手，他并没有疾言厉色，但当他这么做的时候，他身上散发出一种奇怪的力量，吸引所有人的目光都集中到他身上，“我开始感觉屋子里的大象越来越显眼了。在我和莉莉那次悲剧性的错误信任之后，还发生了什么我该知道却不知道的吗？”

他最先看的是莉莉，知道妻子很想听到儿子的下落，莉莉朝他点头表示支持。于是詹姆转向西里斯，后者露出了一种哈利从没见过的近乎惭愧的表情，好像他在为自己在好友死后更努力地活着而羞愧。

“嗯，这么说吧——”

“我看不出这有什么可藏的。”斯内普直截了当地说，“他这会儿正疯狂追捕彼得·佩迪鲁，而且没告诉任何人其实佩迪鲁才是保密人。”

“闭嘴！”西里斯咬牙切齿，“轮不到你开口。”

“我冒着生命危险给邓不利多输送情报，可不是为了在死后听你支支吾吾地浪费时间。”斯内普冷冷地说，“活人的世界里还有一场战争正在进行，或许你是在妈妈的房子里睡了太久，把这件事忘记了？”

哈利倒抽一口冷气，他会说西里斯就要爆炸了，如果不是詹姆插进话来。

“什么，你回家了吗？”他惊讶地说，“你还说你永远不会回去了呢。”

“非自愿的。”西里斯嘟囔，继续向斯内普投掷眼刀。

“西里斯将彼得逼到绝境，然后彼得炸死了十二个麻瓜，假装那是西里斯做的，并伪装成自己也死于那场爆炸的样子。”莱姆斯说，声音里带着勉力平息的痛苦，唐克斯咬住下唇，“由于没有任何人知道保密人其实是彼得，魔法部相信是西里斯杀害了那些人，将他关进了监狱。”

“不！”詹姆大叫。

“天哪。”莉莉捂住了嘴，“他们怎么能……小虫……虽然他背叛了我和詹姆，但我想是因为害怕……我无法想象他居然亲手杀害了这么多人。”

“恐惧激发出的残酷比什么都要厉害。”穆迪阴沉地说。

“你就任他们这么做了？”詹姆的注意力完全不在这边，他瞪着西里斯，“你没有告诉他们吗？一定会有人相信你的！”

“搞得好像我有机会说似的。”西里斯烦躁地说，“好啦，我在阿兹卡班度过了十二年的愉快时光，然后逃走了，高兴了吧？”

“十二年？！”莉莉惊呼。

詹姆面对西里斯，哈利只能看到父亲胸膛起伏，搁在桌面上的那只手紧紧握成拳头。然后——哈利手中的书消失了，因为詹姆站了起来，一步跨过两个座位间的距离，给了西里斯一个结结实实的拥抱。西里斯一声没吭，从哈利的角度什么也看不到，但斯内普和卢平都转开了视线，唐克斯倾身紧紧抓住丈夫的手。

“……太肉麻了，小鬼头。”过了好一阵，西里斯瓮声瓮气地说，詹姆嘿嘿笑着又抱了他一会儿，直到西里斯终于动弹起来，使劲掐了他的腰。

詹姆从哈利椅子后面绕过桌子时，莱姆斯站了起来，举着双手说“别，我不需要这个——”，被不由分说地拖进了另一个熊抱。他好像叹了口气，很快就抬起胳膊回抱了。唐克斯微笑着，斯内普在卢平身后大翻白眼，但没说什么难听的话。

“我们真的很想你，尖头叉子。”莱姆斯轻声道。


	5. Chapter 5

等詹姆回到座位，书再次出现了，还翻在哈利刚才读到的地方。

“好啦，继续吧。”西里斯搓搓手，所有人都假装没发现他眼睛有点红，“我迫不及待想知道接下来邓不利多跟麦格又说了什么了。”

“你以为这样我就会忘记还没揍你的事了吗？”詹姆斜着眼瞟他，西里斯嘿嘿一笑。

“你会耽误哈利读书的。”他说，看得出来，刚才的揭穿反而让他又放松了许多，“没听斯内普说吗？哈利时间紧迫。”

“你是说真的吗？（Are you serious?）”弗雷德怪腔怪调地问。

斯内普本人比詹姆还先哼出声，“如果是为了给你们留出时间自相残杀，我愿意暂时收回那句话。”

哈利清清嗓子。

【“这——这是真的吗？莉莉和詹姆……我不相信……我也不愿相信……哦，阿不思……”

邓不利多伸手拍了拍她的肩膀。“我知道……我知道……”他心情沉重地说。】

西里斯和莱姆斯对视了一眼。

【麦格教授接着往下说，她的声音颤抖了。“还不止这些。他们说，他还想杀波特夫妇的儿子哈利，可是没有成功。他杀不死那个孩子。没有人知道为什么，也没有人知道怎么会杀不死。不过他们说，当伏地魔杀不死哈利的时候，他的功法就不知怎的失灵了——所以他才走掉了。”

邓不利多愁眉不展地点了点头。

“这——这是真的吗？”麦格教授用颤巍巍的声音说。“他做了这么多坏事..杀了这么多人……可竟然杀不了一个孩子？这简直令人震惊……我们想了那么多办法去阻止他……可苍天在上，哈利究竟是怎么幸免于难的呢？”】

“我也想知道。”莉莉忽然说，“我当时拼命阻止……但说真的，我以为我和哈利都死定了，我想象不出哈利是怎么活下来的。”

“唔，我也想问呢。”詹姆说。

他们挨个看过其他死得比较晚的凤凰社成员，但看起来没人知道，除了斯内普，他好像打定主意要把面前那块桌面用目光点着了。哈利想由自己来说，大概好过逼着斯内普说。

“是因为你那么做了。”哈利在众人的注目中说，“是因为你，妈妈。你本来可以……可以不用死的，但你拼命拦在我和伏地魔中间。”

“我明白了。”穆迪说，“是一种古老的魔咒，一个人在有得选的情况下为他人而死，有一定几率在那人身上留下强大的、针对特定对象的保护。”

“被一个人这样深深地爱过，尽管那个爱我们的人已经死了，也会给我们留下一个永远的护身符。”哈利低声说，按了按酸涩的鼻梁，进入这间屋子以后，他哭得够多了。

“你救了哈利。”唐克斯对莉莉说，声音里有种激烈的感情，她一定是想到了泰迪，“你救了你的孩子，尽管你以为自己做不到，但你做到了。”

“但这还是讲不通。”穆迪又说，“伏地魔没有理由放过莉莉，她是凤凰社成员，而且是麻瓜出身，在波特一家中必死无疑的除哈利就是她。”

“我感觉有点被冒犯了。”詹姆说。

哈利非常小心地不去看斯内普，而且他大部分的注意力确实也都在母亲身上。莉莉同时在哭和笑的边缘摇摇欲坠了一阵，深吸了一口气，以和他刚才非常相似的方式按了按鼻梁。这个小动作击中了哈利，他不得不从眼镜下边擦眼睛。

“不论如何，我很庆幸我这么做了。”莉莉说，朝哈利笑了笑，绿眼睛因泪水而明亮。哈利立刻说：“我不希望你这么做……你们中的任何一个都是。”

“如果能用我的命换你们的，我也会这么做。”詹姆说，“真可惜，他一进门我就被杀了。要是他照顾一下我的纯血统就好了。”

“但的确很奇怪。”莉莉说，“他叫我走开了好几次，我当时没空细想，但他没必要这么做的，我连魔杖都没拿。”

“太不谨慎了。”穆迪简直是本能地呵斥了一句，然后不高兴地闭上了嘴。

“会不会是他看到那个场景，有些不忍心？”塞德里克问，在场有一大半人像看炸尾螺一样瞪他。

“你死早了，哥们。”弗雷德说，他本意是开玩笑，但塞德里克露出了忧郁的神情。

“我妈妈一定很难过。”他说。

“我妈妈……”弗雷德耸耸肩，“幸好她还有乔治，还有其他人。唉，我都没法想象乔治要怎么熬过去。”

唐克斯咬了咬下唇，她的手与莱姆斯在桌下交握，哈利赶在气氛变得更凝重前继续读。

【“我们只能猜测，”邓不利多说，“我们可能永远也不会知道。” 

麦格教授掏出一块花边手帕轻轻拭了拭镜片后边的眼睛。邓不利多深深吸了一口气，从衣袋里掏出一块金表，认真看起来。那只表样子很奇怪，有十二根指针，却没有数字，还有一些小星沿着表盘边缘转动。邓不利多显然看明白了，他把表放回衣袋，说：“海格肯定迟到了。顺便问一句，我想，大概是他告诉您我要到这里来的吧?” 

“是的，”麦格教授说，“可去的地方多了，您为什么偏偏要到这里来呢？我想，您大概不会告诉我吧?”

“我是来接哈利，把他送到他姨妈姨父家的。现在他们是他惟一的亲人了。”

“您不会是指——您不可能是指住在这里的那家人吧?”她噌地跳起来，指着四号那一家。“邓不利多——您可不能这么做。我观察他们一整天了。您找不到比他们更不像你我这样的人了。他们还有一个儿子——我看见他在大街上一路用脚踢他母亲，吵着要糖吃。要哈利波特住在这里？！”】

“她要明智多了。”西里斯评价道，“真希望邓不利多听进了她的话。”

哈利在肚里表示赞同，没吭声，莉莉看上去对一岁的他的未来越发担忧了。

【“这对他是最合适的地方了。”邓不利多坚定地说，“等他长大一些，他的姨妈姨父会向他说明一切。我给他们写了一封信。”

“一封信？”麦格教授有气无力地重复说，又坐回到墙头上。“邓不利多，您当真认为用一封信您就能把一切都解释清楚吗？这些人永远也不会理解他的！他会成名的——一个传奇人物——如果将来有一天把今天定为哈利波特日，我一点儿也不会觉得奇怪——会有许多写哈利的书——我们世界里的每一个孩子都会知道他的名字！”

“说得对极了，”邓不利多说，他那半月形眼镜上方的目光显得非常严肃，“这足以使任何一个孩子冲昏头脑。不会走路、不会说话的时候就一举成名！甚至为他根本不记得的事情而成名！让他在远离过去的地方成长，直到他能接受这一切，再让他知道，不是更好吗？”】

“这不无道理。”莱姆斯说，西里斯对此愤愤不平。

“那是因为你没见过他在德思礼家是什么待遇。”他说，“我就过去看过一次，正赶上他们把哈利赶出家门！”

“为什么？”莉莉问。

“呃，严格来说是我自己跑出去的。”哈利尴尬地解释道，“我把玛姬姑妈吹涨了，因为她说你和爸爸的坏话。我以为我要被开除了，就逃跑了。”

詹姆哧地笑了，“不愧是我儿子。”

“那他们也不该任由你自己跑出去。”莉莉不满地说。

“而且他们有时候还不让哈利吃饭！”弗雷德插话道，哈利赶紧给他使眼色，但又想起如果这是本写实的书，那么躲得过初一躲不过十五，“我三年级暑假那会儿，他们把哈利关在房间里，不给他饭吃，我、乔治和罗恩开着会飞的汽车把他救出来的。”

詹姆和西里斯同时咒骂了一声。

莉莉这回没出声，而是睁大了绿色眼睛看着哈利，哈利向来不反对听别人痛骂德思礼一家，但他母亲是另一回事——听到自己的儿子在姐姐家里待遇如此，她显然心都要碎了。

“别担心，我们教训过他们了。”唐克斯说，解了哈利的围，“我们狠狠地吓唬过德思礼，让他不敢对哈利怎样。”

“我可能还告诉过弗农姨夫我教父是个杀人犯，会时常留意我过得是否快乐之类的。”哈利瞟了西里斯一眼，他教父对此很高兴，“也把他吓得不轻。”

“乐意效劳。”前逃犯乐呵呵地说。

“干得漂亮。”詹姆说，还特地给弗雷德比了个拇指。

“即便如此……”莉莉摇摇头，不往下说了。

【麦格教授张开嘴，改变了看法。她咽了口唾沫，接着说：“是啊——是啊，当然您是对的。可怎么把孩子弄到这里来呢，邓不利多?”她突然朝他的斗篷看了一眼，好像他会把哈利藏在斗篷里。】

“我刚才也以为他会从斗篷里掏出哈利来着。”弗雷德说。

【“海格会把他带到这里来。”

“把这么重要的事情托付给海格去办——您觉得——明智吗？”

“我可以把我的身家性命托付给他。”邓不利多说。】

斯内普轻轻哼了一声，像是在说他觉得以校长肯托付性命的人的数量，邓不利多的寿命真是太长了。

【“我不是说他心术不正，”麦格教授不以为然地说，“可是您不能不看到他很粗心。他总是——那是什么声音?” 

一阵低沉的隆隆声划破了周围的寂静。当他们来回搜索街道上是否有汽车前灯的灯光时，响声越来越大，最后变成一阵吼叫。他们抬眼望着天空，只见一辆巨型摩托自天而降，停在他们面前的街道上。】

“咦——”西里斯说，“是格洛丽亚！没想到她真载得动海格。”

“你给你的摩托车起名字？”唐克斯扬起眉毛，“还叫格洛丽亚？”

“显然我的姑娘满载荣耀和光辉。”西里斯骄傲地说，在场不止一个人笑出声，包括哈利。

“相信我，我劝过他。”詹姆说，“不过为啥她在海格那？”

“呃，因为我显然不能骑着一辆大型飞天摩托车去追彼得，对不对？”西里斯说，“隔着一英里他就看见我了。”

“可既然你见到了海格，为什么不告诉他保密人的事？”莉莉问。

西里斯挠了挠后脖子，“因为我当时有点儿……情绪激动？”

【如果说摩托是一辆巨型摩托，那么骑车人就更不在话下了。那人比普通人高一倍，宽度至少有五倍，似乎显得出奇地高大，而且粗野——纠结在一起的乱蓬蓬的黑色长发和胡须几乎遮住了大部分脸庞，那双手有垃圾桶盖那么大，一双穿着皮靴的脚像两只小海豚。他那肌肉发达的粗壮双臂抱着一卷毛毯。

“海格，”邓不利多说，听起来像松了一口气，“你总算来了。这辆摩托车你是从哪里弄来的？”

“借来的，邓不利多教授，”巨人一边小心翼翼地跨下摩托车，一边说，“是西里斯·布莱克借给我的。我把他带来了，先生。”】

“没有遇到麻烦吧？” 

“没有，先生——房子几乎全毁了。我们赶在麻瓜们从四面八方汇拢来之前把他抱了出来。当我们飞越布里斯托尔上空的时候，他睡着了……”】

“我觉得这部分是从詹姆那儿继承的。”西里斯说，让詹姆露出骄傲的表情，然后又说：“缺心眼儿在天上都能睡着。”

“喂！”

哈利假装被冒犯到了。

【邓不利多和麦格教授朝那卷毛毯俯下身去。他们看见毛毯里裹着一个男婴，睡得正香。孩子前额上一绺乌黑的头发下边有一处刀伤，伤口形状很奇怪，像一道闪电。】

不可避免，目光又聚集到了他的前额，哈利盯着书本。

【“这地方就是——”麦格教授低声说。

“是的，”邓不利多说，“他一辈子都要带着这道伤疤了。” 

“你不能想想办法吗？邓不利多？” 

“即使有办法，我也不会去做。伤疤今后可能会有用处。我左边膝盖上就有一个疤，是一幅完整的伦敦地铁图。好了——把他给我吧，海格——咱们最好还是把事情办妥。”】

哈利觉得，此刻他不是唯一在想象邓不利多膝盖上的地铁图的人。膝盖上有地铁图显然不是邓不利多身上最稀奇古怪的事。

【邓不利多把哈利拖在怀里，朝德思礼家走去。

“我能——我能跟他告别一下吗？先生？”海格问。 

他把毛发蓬乱的大头凑到哈利脸上，给了他一个胡子拉碴、痒乎乎的吻。接着海格突然像一只受伤的狗号叫了一声。

“嘘！”麦格教授嘘了他一声，“你会把麻瓜们吵醒的！”

“对——对——对不起，”海格抽抽搭搭地说，掏出一块污渍斑斑的大手帕，把脸埋在手帕里，“我——我实在受——受不了——莉莉和詹姆死了——可怜的小哈利又要住在麻瓜们家里——”】

哈利停住了，他想他一定要再去拥抱一下海格，如果他还有机会见到他的朋友们。他最后一次见到海格的时候，半巨人正被一大群巨蜘蛛裹挟着消失，海格不在这里也许证明他还活着，但也有许多死者不在这里……

“感觉好像我欠谁一个道歉似的。”西里斯没头没尾地说，莱姆斯却知道他是什么意思。

“我有很长时间都觉得自己是唯一不为那个日子庆祝的人，并为此愤怒。”狼人解释道，“我知道是偏执的想法，但有时候……很难控制。”

“我们可以现在开始庆祝。”詹姆提议道。

“行行好，波特。”斯内普刻薄地说，“今天你和你的老朋友还没演够吗？”

他特地强调那个字眼，提醒詹姆另外两人都比他多活十几年，西里斯冷笑一声。

“可怜的老鼻涕精，孤独又悲惨，”他说，“快去抱抱他，莉莉。”

没等莉莉作出反应，哈利惊恐地看到斯内普有一瞬间脸色大变，唐克斯则问：“你俩从前很熟吗？”

“我和西弗勒斯小时候是朋友。”莉莉简单地说。

“我还以为他是你前男友什么的。”唐克斯说，来回看着那两个人。

“怎么可能！”詹姆说。

【“是啊，是啊，是令人难过，可你得把握住自己，不然我们会被发现的。”麦格教授小声说，轻轻拍了一下海格的臂膀。这时邓不利多正跨过花园低矮的院墙，朝大门走去。他轻轻把哈利放到大门口的台阶上，从斗篷里掏出一封信，塞到哈利的毛毯里，然后回到另外两个人身边。他们三人站在那里对小小的毯子注视了足有一分钟。海格的肩膀在抖动，麦格教授拼命眨眼，邓不利多一向闪光的眼睛也暗淡无光了。 

“好了，”邓不利多终于说，“到此结束了。我们没有必要继续待在这里。咱们还是去参加庆祝会吧。”

“是啊，”海格咕哝说，“我得去把车还给西里斯。晚安，麦格教授——晚安，邓不利多教授。”

海格用外衣衣袖揩了揩流泪的眼睛，跨上摩托，踩着了发动机，随着一声吼叫，摩托车腾空而起，消失在夜色里。】

“不知道他们后来把她弄到哪儿去了。”西里斯说。

“上次见到它的时候，我爸把它修理了一下，加了不少新功能，哈利坐着它去陋居来着。”弗雷德说，“那可是一场恶战。”

“它挺酷的。”唐克斯真心地说，哈利跟着点头。

“不过那之后我想它就彻底坏了。”他说。

西里斯倒很坦然，“功成身退，像我一样。”

【“希望很快和您见面，麦格教授。”邓不利多朝麦格教授点头说。她擤了擤鼻子作为回答。

邓不利多转身来到街上。他在街角上掏出银制熄灯器，咔哒弹了一下，只见十二个火球又回到各自的路灯上，女贞路顿时映照出一片橙黄，他看见一只花斑猫正悄悄从街那头的拐角溜掉了。他恰好可以看见4号台阶上放着的那个用毯子裹着的小包。

“祝你好运，哈利。”他喃喃地说，只听斗篷飕的一声，他已经消失得无影无踪了。

微风拂动着女贞路两旁整洁的树篱，街道在漆黑的天空下寂静无声，一尘不染，谁也不会想到这里会发生骇人听闻的事情。哈利波特在毯子包里翻了个身，但他并没有醒。他的一只小手正好放在那封信旁边。他还继续沉睡，一点不知道他很特殊，不知道他名气很大，不知道再过几小时，等德思礼太太开大门放奶瓶时，他会被她的尖叫声吵醒；更不会知道，在未来的几个星期，他表哥达力会对他连捅带戳，连掐带拧……他也不可能知道，就在此刻，全国人都在秘密聚会。人们高举酒杯悄声说：“祝福大难不死的孩子——哈利·波特！”】

“这还真是……光辉又悲惨。”弗雷德表示。

“至少我们能完全肯定哈利是主角了。”唐克斯说。


	6. Chapter 6

唐克斯自告奋勇要读下一章，哈利求之不得，如果接下来的故事都是围绕他展开的，他可不想接着读下去。描述自己过去的人生再听取他人看法，哪怕是同情、善意的看法，也令他浑身难受。哈利想，如果不是他那么讨厌斯内普的话，一个在看过他记忆后无动于衷的大脑封闭术教师真是个仁慈的选择。

但唐克斯一开腔，他就后悔了。她念得抑扬顿挫、绘声绘色，甚至会易容并模仿角色神态和动作，导致效果比他自己念时糟糕了十倍。

【第2章 悄悄消失的玻璃】

哈利发出一个单音节，赶在有人追问之前赶紧表示“没什么”，他大概猜到这章围绕的是什么事件了，要忘记那个可不太容易。他希望这意味着作者没有详细描绘他中间十年的生活。

自从德思礼夫妇一觉醒来在大门口台阶上发现他们的外甥以来，快十年过去了，女贞路却几乎没有变化。太阳依旧升到屋前整洁的花园上空，照亮德思礼家大门上的四号铜牌；阳光悄悄爬进他们的起居室，这里和德思礼先生当年收看关于猫头鹰的重大新闻的那个晚上一模一样。只有壁炉台上的照片显示出流逝了多少时光。十年前，这里摆放着许多照片，看上去像戴着五颜六色婴儿帽的一只粉红色的大海滩气球——只是达力已不再是婴儿了，照片上是一个大头男孩骑着他的第一辆自行车，在博览会上乘坐旋转木马，跟父亲玩电脑游戏，被母亲拥着亲吻。这个房间里没有任何迹象表明这栋房子里还住着另一个男孩。】

“真是个糟糕的开头。”詹姆咕哝，悲剧的是，哈利知道这肯定不是最糟的。

“咱们能跳过这章吗？”他请求道，唐克斯显然觉得那样没什么意思，但出于好奇她试了试翻到几页之后，结果是翻不动。

“把耳朵堵上。”弗雷德提议道，很难分清他是在认真建议还是在捣乱，哈利认为是后者。

“算了，”哈利郁闷地说，“继续吧。”

莉莉叹了口气。

【哈利·波特还住在这里，此刻他正在睡觉，但不会太久。他的佩妮姨妈已经醒了，每天这里发出的第一声噪音就是她的尖叫声。

“起来！起床了！赶快！”哈利被惊醒了。他的姨妈又在拍打他的房门。

“起来！”她尖叫道。哈利听见她朝厨房走去，接着就是煎锅放到炉子上的声音。他翻身背对着门，尽力回忆刚才做过的梦。那是一个好梦。梦里有一辆会飞的摩托车。他感到很有趣，似乎以前也做过同样的梦。】

“哎呀。”西里斯说。

“心理阴影。”莱姆斯揶揄道，西里斯朝他比了个粗鲁的手势。

“哈利可不是你，小狼狼。”他说，“你没听到那是好梦吗？”

“我觉得那是因为哈利的生活太糟糕了。”唐克斯说，对接下来要读的内容露出嫌恶的表情。

【姨妈又来到门外。

“你起来了吗？”她追问。 

“快了。”哈利说。

“快了，那就赶紧，我要你看着熏咸肉。你敢把它煎糊了试试。我要达力生日这一天一切都顺顺当当。”

哈利咕哝了一声。

“你说什么？”姨妈又在厉声问。

“没什么，没什么……”达力的生日——他怎么会忘记呢？哈利慢慢吞吞地从床上爬起来，开始找袜子。他从床底下找到一双袜子，从其中一只袜子上抓下一只蜘蛛，然后把袜子穿上。哈利对蜘蛛早就习惯了，因为楼梯下边的碗柜里到处是蜘蛛，而他就睡在那里。】

“恶！他们真让你住在那里！”弗雷德既愤怒又恶心地嚷道，“幸好你不是罗恩。”

哈利差点指出罗恩会害怕蜘蛛也是因为双胞胎的恶作剧，但他觉得还是不要提到活人为好，而且他最担心的可不是弗雷德。

“她怎么能……”莉莉的反应比他想象中冷静，但既悲伤又愤怒，如果佩妮在她面前，也许她会打姐姐一巴掌，“她恨我，”她猛地转头，对丈夫和儿子说，“我知道她恨我，但我没想到她在我死后，会这样对待我的儿子。毕竟她是我姐姐……”

“她没把我赶走，弗农姨夫打算这么做的时候，是她要求他把我留下来。”哈利说，尽管他真的不想为德思礼们辩解，他这样做不是为了他们，“我不认为她恨你，妈妈，她害怕魔法，是因为她不了解，她渴望成为巫师却做不到。”

“那并不能成为她这样做的理由！”詹姆语气激烈地说。

“我想这是难免的，她不得不让一个自己害怕的、不喜欢的孩子留在身边。她不想要我，就像我不想跟他们待在一起一样。”哈利说，然后意识到自己真的开始有一点理解，“我知道那是什么滋味……不得不忍受一个与自己互相厌恶的人。就算很不情愿，她接纳了我，所以我才能平安度过这十几年时间。”

“我可不会管那叫平安，哈利。”西里斯冷冷地说，“你太善良了。”

莱姆斯也开口了，语气中带着一种少见的严厉，“事实是他们让一个无辜的孩子住在碗柜里，在宠爱自己儿子的同时粗暴地对待他，他们没有任何权利这么做，没人有权做这样的事。”

哈利开始有些厌烦，他们仅仅看了一小段关于他童年生活的故事（尽管那几乎是真相），就把他当成了某种受害者，开始用同情把他淹没。他不是不感激有人站在自己这边，但他走了这么远，可不是为了要让这些爱他、救过他的人围着他的旧伤口痛哭流涕。

“那些都过去了，我挺过来了，而且以后我也再不用回女贞路了。”哈利硬邦邦地说，知道自己可能会伤害到一些人的感情，“我们能直接进入下一部分，不再讨论吗？”

“没必要在这种地方纠缠不休。”穆迪赞成道，但接下来他说——“哈利比那了不起多了。”

“赞成。”出人意料，塞德里克附和，“哈利很厉害。”

哈利躲开他们所有人的目光，“呃，谢谢？”

【他穿好衣服，顺着走廊来到厨房。餐桌几乎被达力的生日礼物堆得满满的。看来达力收到了他想要的新电脑，至于第二台电视机，还有跑车就更不在话下了。达力为什么想要一辆赛车，这对哈利来说，是一个谜，因为达力胖乎乎的，而且讨厌锻炼——当然，除非这种锻炼包括拳脚相加。他最喜欢的拳击吊球就是哈利，可他并不是经常能抓住他。哈利看起来很单薄，但他动作机敏。】

“嗯，一听就是为格兰芬多队预备好的找球手。”弗雷德说，詹姆又惊又喜。

“你是找球手？”他对儿子说，“我当年也在球队，是追球手。”

“你是追球手？”哈利吃了一惊，他一直以为父亲从前也是找球手，和他一样，而且他在斯内普记忆里看到詹姆在树下玩飞贼。

“哦，我没提过吗？”西里斯笑道，“你爸爸是格兰芬多有过最好的追球手，他更喜欢整场比赛都在不停地投球，而不是只抓一次就结束比赛。不过他总是把金色飞贼偷出来炫耀，因为它显眼，最能衬托他的傻气。”

“你非得加上最后一句吗？”詹姆不满地说。

“那当然，最后一句是这段话的灵魂。”莉莉说，詹姆哀怨地看着妻子，哈利笑个不停。

“我记得金妮也说过她更喜欢投球而不是找球。”这句话直接从他嘴里滑落，想收回时已经来不及了，詹姆眼睛一亮，弗雷德在另一边吹口哨。

“真高兴听到你这么惦记你前女友，也就是我的小妹妹。”韦斯莱之一怪腔怪调地说，哈利后背一凉，“这就意味着她流的那些眼泪是值得的，对不对？”

“你们分手了？”莉莉问。

“等等，我没跟上节奏。”西里斯说，“我才死了多久，两年？你已经又跟金妮分过一次手了？上次见面时我记得你还跟那个拉文克劳的找球手在一起呢。”

“拉文克劳的找球手？”塞德里克吃惊地说，“是秋吗？”

刚才哈利说过在众目睽睽下被挖旧伤口是最尴尬的部分吗？如果他说过，他愿意收回。

“呃。”哈利说，“也不是。那个吧。”

“精彩。”弗雷德幸灾乐祸地发表评论。

“哈利和那个叫秋的姑娘在一起过一阵子，在——啊，她失去她的男朋友之后。这还是我告诉西里斯的呢。”唐克斯大大方方地分享情报，对着塞德里克歉意地笑笑，男孩眼睛睁大了，“后来他们分手了，去年哈利又跟金妮在一起了，不过好像也分手了。”

“怎么，”詹姆看看儿子又看看塞德里克，“你们是同一个姑娘的前男友？”

“我还挺想见见那姑娘的。”唐克斯说。

“我感觉自己错过了好多。”西里斯抱怨道，“我本来可以从詹姆的经验里给你挑点东西出来试试。”

“其中包括为了押韵不择手段的可怕赞美情诗吗？”莉莉怀疑地说，詹姆又做出了被击中胸口的动作。

哈利啥也没说，他觉得最好有人能给自己念个结舌咒，直到这本书读完都别解开。他愿意以自己的父亲为榜样，但其中不包括被喜欢的女孩说还不如巨乌贼那部分。

“秋，”塞德里克脸有点红，期期艾艾地发言，“她还好吗？后来过得快乐吗？”

她忘了我吗？哈利能听出这个未竟的问题，塞德里克人太好了，不会真的问出来。

“一开始不怎么好，她很想念你，在……和我在一起那段时间。我没法让她开心起来。”哈利承认道，“后来好一些了，而且她直到七年级都还是拉文克劳的找球手，这次她也来了。”

“你是说她参加了战斗？”塞德里克显得有些惊讶，而且担忧，“那她……？”

“我上次见到她的时候她好好的。”哈利保证道，省略了那是在战斗开始之前，没有必要让另一个世界的人担心，“看起来也很好，我想她撑过来了——不是说她会忘了你。那段时间她真的很难过。”

塞德里克点着头，“那就好，那……很好。我希望她一切都好。”

哈利也只能点头，他不知道该说什么，好像也没人知道。

“那我爸爸妈妈，”塞德里克又问，他肯定已经把这些问题憋了很久，不仅看着哈利也看向周围的人，“有没有人知道他们怎样了？”

哈利对迪戈里夫妇的近况一无所知，弗雷德先回答了塞德里克。

“我爸爸说迪戈里先生有好几个月情绪低落，但他后来又回去工作了，慢慢恢复到了从前的状态。”

“那就好。”塞德里克又说了一次。

“谢谢。”他总结似地抛出这个词，虽然根本没什么值得他感谢的。

哈利不知道哪种情况更令人悲伤：所爱之人因失去你而痛苦万分，或是他们已经将你留在身后继续生活。他记得迪戈里先生有多为塞德里克自豪，那个中年男人炫耀自己儿子的方式有时候都令人恼火了。在校医院见到迪戈里夫妇的时候，他还以为他们会责备他，但他们只是说这不是他的错。

“所以你和另一个姑娘又是怎么回事？”詹姆打岔道，“弗雷德的妹妹——金妮，没错吧？”

“没错。”弗雷德抬起一只手，假装自己正用魔杖指着哈利，“小心点儿，她仍然有五个哥哥在那边等你。”

“哇，你们的妈妈一定很了不起。”莉莉说。

“这里所有人加起来也比不上莫莉。”唐克斯笑嘻嘻地说，“尤其是厨艺，我得说，这是我失去的东西里第二让我伤心的。”

“罗恩在我生日那天已经教训过我了。”哈利小声说，西里斯乐了。

“你不会是劈腿了吧？”

“才没有！”哈利抗议道，“邓不利多死后，我对对金妮提出了分手，因为……”他张了张嘴，那个理由变得难以启齿，他有点后悔刚才的否认，承认自己劈腿了好像还容易一点。

“因为你希望能保护她。”卢平接道，哈利点点头。

毫不意外，这个答案引发了一系列的反应。

“啊？”詹姆发出震惊的单音节。

“蠢爆了。”唐克斯毫不客气地说。

“这两者有什么关系？”弗雷德扬起眉毛，“你觉得金妮需要有人碾碎她的心来让她变坚强么？”

“你不能替她做决定。”莉莉不赞同地说。

“我没想那么多！”哈利烦躁地拍了拍桌子，“我当时根本没法思考，好吗？邓不利多死了，我马上就要去面对伏地魔——我只想她能离我远点，免得跟我爱的其他人一个下场。我希望她能有比我更好的选择，不想把她拖进注定要跟伏地魔你死我活的命运，这也有错吗？”

“这没有错，”卢平轻声说，“但没有错不意味着它对你们来说是最好的选择。”

“没有最好的选择。”哈利回答，他终于可以畅所欲言，这不再会造成任何后果了，“我知道我注定要去面对伏地魔，而且我会去，如果这真的能让他从世界上消失。预言说两个人不能都活下来，我没法保证幸存的会是我，甚至连我自己能不能撑到去面对伏地魔的时候都不知道。在这种情况下，我怎么能说我能让她幸福快乐？走向伏地魔让他杀死我的时候，我宁可她在安全的地方而不是——”

“你什么？！”

“哈利！”

“不！”

詹姆、西里斯和莉莉先后大叫，除斯内普外，其他人也是一脸震惊。他们差不多已经默认哈利还活着了，没顾上追问关于他“死亡”的细节，哈利也始终有意识地回避着。现在好了，他自己说出来了。

“为什么？”西里斯问，像在说要是哈利没有足够好的理由，他会给教子一顿好揍。

“黑魔王的一部分灵魂在那天晚上被撕裂了，附在波特身上，所以只要他还活着，黑魔王就不会完全从世界上消失。”斯内普冷漠地解答，立刻吸引了大部分火力。

“你为什么还管伏地魔叫黑魔王？”詹姆发难道，“你不是据说早就为邓不利多工作了吗？”

“我不打算为你无谓的早死造成的无知提供任何帮助。”斯内普恶意满满地说，惹毛了西里斯。

“你什么——”

“我之所以认为自己没死！”哈利扯着嗓子企图在有人跳起来之前制止纷争，“是因为邓不利多告诉我，我妈妈留下的保护存在于我的血液里，而他在复活时取了我的血！这就意味着他无法真正伤害到我，那个咒语只会杀死他附在我身上的灵魂碎片……”

“这就解释得通了。”斯内普说，哈利隐约感觉对方有点释然，“他在由黑魔王亲自动手这点上异常坚持。”

“他是在那之前就告诉你的吗？”莉莉问，那种悲伤的庆幸回到她脸上。

“他……刚才在外面告诉我的。”

“老不死的。”骂这句的是穆迪，把大家都吓了一跳。

“他说你得死，然后你就去了？”西里斯问。

“也不完全是。”哈利干干地说，这会儿是震惊和钦佩，他差不多要对人类情感免疫了，“当时——”

“邓不利多已经死了，他又是怎么告诉你的？”弗雷德指出。

“他是什么时候告诉你的？”卢平问。

“也许是通过画像？”唐克斯猜测。

“他为什么不告诉你全部真相？”莉莉说，“要求你去让伏地魔杀了你，却不告诉你其实你不会死，那太残酷了。”

“他真的知道你不会死吗？”詹姆问。

这些问题乱哄哄地混合成一团，哈利张口结舌，不知道该按什么顺序作出回答，更别说有的问题他根本答不上来。

“我在死前把我的记忆给了波特。”换成进入尖叫棚屋前，哈利做梦都不会想到斯内普能在这种状况下成为他的救星，“邓不利多生前告诉了我，波特身上有黑魔王的灵魂碎片，我通过那些记忆告诉了他。”


	7. Chapter 7

斯内普说完，大家不约而同地又看回哈利，这个场面说实话有点儿搞笑。

“对，呃，是这样的。”哈利结结巴巴地说。

“你这么相信他，他给你看了什么？”詹姆，怀疑并且真心迷惑地，问出了那个价值百万加隆的问题。

在这部分斯内普显然不会继续帮他了，而他如果回答不当，大概就真的永远回不去了。

“我看到他和邓不利多对话。”哈利回答，“邓不利多告诉斯内普在什么情况下需要我，唔，走向伏地魔，并且不加反抗。他当时已经快死了，所以他请求斯内普在合适的时机告诉我真相。”

“所以他不知道？”莉莉问，“西弗勒斯也不知道你其实不会死？”

“对。”回答她的是斯内普，这好像是哈利走进房间后第一次见他对莉莉说话，“我不知道。”

“生命中干的最后一件事是叫一个男孩去死。”西里斯火药味很浓地说，“很适合你嘛，鼻涕精。”

“这是为了消灭伏地魔，而且我是自愿去的。”哈利忍不住辩解道，“我已经成年了，能自己作出决定。”

“那不代表你就不再是个孩子。”莉莉反驳，她仍然盯着斯内普，后者面无表情，以一种近乎自虐的方式回视她。

“我们决定加入凤凰社的时候年纪并不比哈利大多少，莉莉。”莱姆斯劝道，“西弗勒斯有他的理由。”

“我，”莉莉的声音异样地颤抖起来，“用我的命保护我的儿子，换他平安活下来，但这相对于打倒伏地魔一点也不重要，是不是？你们都觉得这是值得的，只要能打倒伏地魔……我听到他在外面杀死了詹姆！我丈夫死了……我也马上就要死了而且我不管用什么办法都救不了哈利——”

哈利和詹姆同时起身抱住了她，拍着莉莉的后背。哈利感到一种锥心的痛苦，他当然知道母亲在生命最后一刻面临着怎样的恐怖，他听过她的尖叫，不是吗？为什么他不管好自己的嘴，非得把这件事说出来呢？复活石召唤出来的死者给了他走向伏地魔的力量，但他们并不真正是他的亲人，他的亲人们绝不会鼓励他做这样的事，而是会不由分说地将他拖回来，这就是为什么他没告诉罗恩和赫敏……他不能指望这个活着的（在这里她看起来就是活生生的）莉莉像在禁林里一样，告诉哈利她为他的选择而骄傲，因为他们正是为了阻止这样的事发生在他身上才死的——他在那个时刻也期待过有人会做这样的事，不是吗？

“没事了，莉莉……”哈利听见他父亲说，“没事，哈利没事，你保护了他，这次他也没事……”

过了几分钟（如果时间在这里有意义的话），莉莉长长地、长长地吸了口气，用力平息自己的啜泣，把手从头发里拿下来，擦干眼泪，恢复呼吸。

“我没事了，我就是……”她紧紧抓住詹姆的手，“我就是没法……哈利必须死，我的儿子必须死，我就是没法想象这个。我不是为了这个战斗的，我们生下哈利不是……不是为了让他成为一件武器。我担心过，你记得吗，詹姆？”

“是呀。”詹姆用两只手裹住莉莉的手，他们像这样对彼此说话的时候，是真正的旁若无人，“我记得，你担心哈利将来也过不上太平的日子……”

哈利感到桌边的视线弄得自己后脑勺都刺痛了，他不自在地偏头瞪着墙壁，其他人全都知道他可没过什么安稳日子。但他也并不是——过得不好，他有罗恩和赫敏，有金妮，有霍格沃茨，有陋居和球场上的种种。而且尽管他的力量微不足道，如果他竭尽全力，仍然能为守护这一切做到一些事，这能算得上某种幸运了。他知道许多人都没有这样的运气，他们直到无辜受害之前都没有机会选择去做什么来保护自己所爱的一切；他甚至可以选择是否登上那列火车，在座的人一个都没有这种机会。

“……当孩子们长大，这样的事就是会发生的。”波特夫妇仍在低语，“如果他是个像我们一样的人，那可怎么办？”

“我会竭尽全力去阻止哈利靠近任何危险。”莉莉说着，破涕为笑，“但如果他就像我一样固执，坚持自己的道路——我就只好生气又担忧地为他骄傲。”

“那就是了。”詹姆轻柔地说，“我们早都商量好了。”

哈利努力咽下泪水，他明白这样的对话从前在戈德里克山谷就发生过，也许他的出生是个意外，詹姆和莉莉犹豫过是否留下这个孩子，让他出生在战火之中。最终他们选择相信希望，相信他们的儿子身上会有好事发生，这个世界也会变得更好。

“我们每个人都会选择去替代哈利，只要有得选。”穆迪说，哈利知道这是真的，“但有时候事情就是这样。没人故意想把担子压在哈利身上。”

“我知道。”莉莉说，她为刚才的崩溃有点羞惭，这使得她看上去愈发年轻得令人心碎，“抱歉。”

“你根本没什么该道歉的。”唐克斯说，她的眼睛也有点儿红。

“这对斯内普——斯内普教授，不是个容易的决定。”哈利告诉其他人，“我看到他在记忆里冲邓不利多发火，说邓不利多利用了他——”斯内普猛然瞪向他，哈利赶忙把这部分带过去，“他并不喜欢我，但从来不希望我死，从一年级起就一直在想办法救我。但最后邓不利多却要求他做这样的事。”

莉莉再次看向斯内普，似乎想说或者问什么，但没等她出声，斯内普就唰地站了起来，大步离开桌子。但他没有其他地方可去，只能在靠近门口的地方暴躁地来回踱步。哈利忍不住有些同情他，知道即便斯内普想要在死后见到莉莉，也绝不是在这样的情境下。

“如果他送你去死没有掺杂什么个人原因，我觉得没什么可说的。”詹姆冷淡地说，“就我个人而言，我绝对不会同意这样的事，不管那个男孩是不是我儿子。但反正我已经死了。”

“这就是不对。”弗雷德小声说，“选择去战斗是一回事，即使我死了，我也知道我不是注定要这样，只是我运气不好罢了。我选择了承担这样的风险，但我可没有选择死掉。”

“事情已经发生了，邓不利多也说了哈利不会有事——因为来自莉莉的保护。”莱姆斯说，“我们还是进入下一部分吧。”

哈利坐回原位，詹姆又悄悄在莉莉耳边说了句什么，惹得她哧一声笑了出来，才小跑回自己的座位。斯内普一声不吭地走了回来，他落座后，那本书重新出现在唐克斯手里。

【也许和哈利长年住在黑洞洞的碗柜里有些关系，他显得比他的同龄人瘦小。他看上去甚至比他实际的身材还要瘦小，因为他只能穿达力的旧衣服，而达力要比他高大三四倍。哈利有一张消瘦的面孔、膝盖骨突出的膝盖、乌黑的头发和一对翠绿的眼睛。他戴着一副用许多透明胶带粘在一起的圆框眼镜，因为达力总用拳头揍他的鼻子。哈利对自己的外表最喜欢的就是额头上那道像闪电似的淡淡的疤痕。这道疤痕从他记事起就有了，他记得他问佩妮姨妈的第一个问题就是这道伤疤是怎么落下的。

“是在你父母被撞死的那场车祸中落下的。”她这么说，“不许问问题。”不许问问题——要与德思礼一家相安无事，这是规章的第一条。】

“什么也别说，拜托你们每一位。”哈利举起两只手，经过刚才那出，他实在累得不想就自己的悲惨童年再作出任何说明了，“我很好，我不用再回去住了，我也知道真相了。请继续读下去，唐克斯。”

【弗农姨父来到厨房时，哈利正在翻熏咸肉。 

“把你的头发梳一梳！”他咆哮着，这是他早晨见面打招呼的方式。 

几乎每周一次，弗农姨父从他的报纸上方看看哈利，对哈利大喊大叫说他该去理发了。哈利理发的次数要比他班上所有的同学理发次数的总和还要多，可一点也不起作用，他的头发照旧疯长。】

“哈！”詹姆忍不住发出声音，摸着自己乱糟糟的头发。

【哈利正在煎蛋的时候，达力和他母亲一起来到厨房。达力更像弗农姨父：一张粉红色的银盆大脸，脖子很短，一对水汪汪的蓝眼睛，浓密的金发平整地贴在他那厚实的胖乎乎的脑袋上。佩妮姨妈常说达力长得像小天使——可哈利却说他像一头戴假发的猪。】

不止一个人笑了。

“对不起。”弗雷德插话，“我必须说这挺妙的，除了对猪有点儿不礼貌之外。”

【哈利把一盘盘煎蛋和熏咸肉放到餐桌上，这可不容易，因为桌上已经没有多余的地方了。这时达力正在清点他的礼品。他的脸沉了下来。“三十六，”他抬头看着父母亲说，“比去年少两件。”“亲爱的，你还没算上玛姬姑妈送给你的礼物呢。你看，在你妈妈爸爸送给你的大包下边呢。”

“好吧，那就三十七件。”达力说，他的脸涨得通红。哈利看得出达力就要大发雷霆了，于是趁达力还没有把餐桌掀翻，连忙狼吞虎咽，把他的一份熏咸肉一扫而光。

佩妮姨妈显然也嗅出了危险的信号，连忙说：“今天我们上街的时候，再给你买两件礼物。怎么样，宝贝？再买两件礼物，这样好了吧？”达力想了一会儿，这似乎是一件很难的工作。最后他总算慢慢吞吞地说：“那我就有三十……三十……”“三十九件，我的心肝宝贝。”佩妮姨妈说。“哦，”达力重重地坐下来，抓起离他最近的一只礼包，“那好吧。”弗农姨父咯咯地笑了。“这个小机灵鬼是在算他的进账呢，这一点跟他老爸一模一样。有你的，好小子，达力！”他揉了揉达力的头发。】

“这种时候正常的反应真的是夸奖吗？”唐克斯中断阅读，“还是说麻瓜们都这样？”

“呃，我觉得只是他们这样。”哈利说，脑海中浮现出达力努力算数的样子，在看起来很蠢的时候达力通常就没那么丑恶了。

“确实，通常麻瓜们也不这样。”莉莉也说，显得有点哭笑不得。

【这时电话铃响了，佩妮姨妈跑去接电话。哈利和弗农姨父看着达力拆包，一辆赛车、一台摄像机、一架遥控飞机、十六盘新出的电脑游戏光盘和一台磁带录像机。他正在撕开一块金表的包装纸时，佩妮姨妈接完电话回来了，显得又生气，又着急。

“坏消息，弗农，”她说，“费格太太把腿摔断了，不能来接他了。”她朝哈利那边点了一下头。

达力吓得张口结舌，哈利却高兴得心里怦怦直跳。每年达力生日那一天，他的父母总带着他和另一位朋友出去玩一天，上游乐园，吃汉堡包或是看电影。把哈利留给费格太太，一个住在离这里有两条街的疯老婆子。哈利讨厌费格太太住的地方，满屋子都是卷心菜味；费格太太还非要他看她过去养过的几只猫咪的照片。

“现在怎么办？”佩妮姨妈气急败坏地看着哈利，仿佛这一切都是哈利一手策划的。哈利知道他应当为费格太太摔断腿感到难过，但是当他想到要整整一年之后他才会再见到踢踢、雪儿、爪子先生和毛毛（都是猫的名字），他又觉得难过不起来了。】

哈利的脸有点儿热，他刚才没告诉大家自己从前这么不喜欢费格太太，幸好没人说什么。

【“咱们给玛姬挂个电话吧。”弗农姨父建议说。

“别犯傻了，弗农，她讨厌这孩子。”

德思礼夫妇经常这样当面谈论哈利，仿佛哈利根本不在场，甚至认为他是一个非常讨厌的听不懂他们讲话的东西，比如像一条鼻涕虫。

“她叫什么来着，你的那位朋友——伊芬，怎么样？”

“上马约卡岛度假去了。”她厉声说。 

“你们可以把我留在家里。”哈利满怀希望地插嘴说。（这样他就可以看他想看的电视节目，改变一下口味，说不定还能试着玩一把达力的电脑。）佩妮姨妈看起来像刚刚吞下了一只柠檬。

“好让我们回来看到整个房子都给毁了？”她大吼道。 

“我不会把房子炸掉的。”哈利说。可他们根本不昕。 

“我想我们可以带他到动物园去，”佩妮姨妈慢吞吞地说，“……然后把他留在车上……” 

“那是辆新车，不能让他一个人待在车上……” 

达力大哭起来。其实，他并没有真哭，他已经有好多年没有真的哭过了。他知道，只要他一哭丧着脸，嗷嗷地号叫，母亲就会满足他的任何要求。

“我的好心肝宝贝，别哭，妈妈不会让他搅乱你的好日子的！”她喊着，一下子把他搂到怀里。

“我——不——想让——他——去……去！”达力一边抽抽搭搭地假哭．一边断断续续地大喊大叫。“他总是把什么都弄坏了！”他躲在母亲臂弯里不怀好意地朝哈利撇嘴一笑。】

“嘶。”西里斯说，“我得说如果把哈利换成别的什么人，这还蛮好笑的。”

“我就觉得挺好笑的，”哈利公允地说，“虽然当时不太好笑。”

【正在这时，门铃响了——“哎呀，天哪，他们来了！”佩妮姨妈慌慌张张地说。过了一会儿，达力最要好的朋友皮尔波奇斯和他的母亲一起进来了。皮尔瘦骨嶙峋，脸像老鼠脸。像他这种人总是在达力打人的时候，把挨打人的双手反剪在背后，牢牢抓住。达力立刻不装哭了。】

“为虎作伥。”穆迪咕哝，“这种人往往从小都是这样。”

【哈利简直不敢相信自己这么走运。半小时后，他和皮尔、达力坐在德思礼的私家车后座，生平第一次向通往动物园的路上驶去了。他姨父姨妈想不出任何别的办法安置他，不过在动身前，弗农姨父把哈利叫到一旁。

“我警告你，”他把红得发紫的大脸凑到哈利跟前说，“我现在警告你，小子，只要你干出一点点蠢事——干出任何事——那你就在你的碗柜里待着，等圣诞节再出来吧。”

“我什么事也不会做的，”哈利说，“真的……”但弗农姨父不相信他。从来没有人相信他的话。问题是哈利周围常常会发生一些怪事，即使你磨破嘴皮对德思礼夫妇说那些事与哈利无关，也是白费唇舌。

每次哈利理发回来总像根本没有理过一样，有一次佩妮姨妈实在按捺不住，就从厨房里拿出一把剪刀几乎把他的头发剪光了，只留下前面一绺头发“盖住他那道可怕的伤疤”。这把达力笑得前仰后合，可哈利却整夜睡不着，思前想后，不知明天该怎么去上学，同学们本来就拿他那身松松垮垮的衣服和用胶带粘牢的眼镜当笑话。可到了第二天一早他起床的时候，竟发现自己的头发又恢复到了佩妮姨妈剪它以前的样子。尽管他拼命辩白，自己也弄不清头发为什么这么快就长出来了，可是为这件事他还是被他们在碗柜里关了一个星期。

还有一次，佩妮姨妈硬要哈利穿一件旧的套头毛衣（这件毛衣很难看，是棕色的，缀有橙色的小毛球）。她越是往哈利头上套，毛衣就缩得越小，最后缩得只能给掌上木偶穿，哈利穿当然是不合适了。佩妮姨妈断定是洗的时候缩水了，也就没有处罚哈利，使他大大松了一口气。

另一次，哈利在学校伙房的屋顶上被发现了，这可给他惹出了很大的麻烦。达力和他的一伙跟往常一样追着哈利跑，结果哈利竟坐到了伙房的烟囱上，这使他受到的惊吓并不比别人小。德思礼夫妇收到女校长的一封信，女校长很生气，告诉他们哈利爬到学校楼顶上去了。但他当时只是（正如他在上了锁的碗柜里朝他姨父大喊大叫时所说的）在向伙房外边的大垃圾箱后面跳。哈利猜想大概是风半路上把他托上去了。】

“哥们，我得说你也有点儿迟钝啊。”弗雷德说。

“哈利根本不知道自己是巫师，这很正常。”塞德里克说，一副震惊的表情，“但那些麻瓜，他们……”

“相信我，这跟他们是不是麻瓜没关系。”西里斯阴沉地说。

“我真庆幸我父母比佩妮好得多。”莉莉忧伤地说，又带着些鄙夷，显然对自己的姐姐失望透顶。


	8. Chapter 8

【今天不会出什么差错了。他觉得只要不待在学校、不待在他的碗柜里或费格太太满屋卷心菜味的起居室里，即使跟达力或皮尔一起在什么地方消磨一天也是值得的。

弗农姨父一边开车，一边对佩妮姨妈抱怨。他总喜欢怨天尤人，工作中遇到的人、哈利，开会、哈利，银行、哈利，这是他喜欢抱怨的少数几个话题。今天早上他抱怨的是摩托车。】

“所以，一半都是你。”唐克斯扬着眉毛，她的脸一半是她自己，一半是弗农姨夫，而且头发呈现出愤怒的红色，看起来真是挺可怕的。

“呃，他在外边从不提起我，所以我猜整体而言没有那么多。”哈利回答。

“他怎么能做到从不提自己家里还有一个孩子？”塞德里克忍不住道。

“只要让那孩子住在碗柜里，永远不给他买新东西，就行了。”西里斯说，阴沉到哈利差点把他的声音错认为斯内普的，“谁能想到体面人们会这样对待一个无辜的孩子呢？”

哈利央求地看着唐克斯，后者瘪了瘪嘴，继续。

【“……疯子一样，一路吼个没完，这些小兔崽子。”当一辆摩托车超车时，他说。

“我梦见过一辆摩托车，”哈利突然想起自己的梦，说，“那车还飞呢。”

弗农姨父差点撞到前面的车上。他从座位上转过身来，他的脸活像一个留着大胡子的大甜菜头。他朝哈利大喊大叫，说：“摩托车不会飞！”

达力和皮尔吃吃地笑起来。 

“我知道摩托车不会飞，”哈利说，“那只是一个梦。” 

他想，要是什么也没有说就好了。比问问题更让德思礼夫妇恼火的就是他总说些违反常规的事情，不管是做梦梦到的，还是从动画片里看来的——他们认为他总有可能产生危险的想法。】

詹姆又轻又快地骂了一连串脏话，肯定是看在莉莉的面子上已经忍了许久，穆迪瞪了他一眼，除此之外其他人都当没听见，哈利咬了咬嘴唇，以免自己不合时宜地笑出来，毕竟他可能是在场唯一能笑出来的人——他猜如果斯内普是独自阅读没准也可以。

【这是一个阳光灿烂的周末，动物园里挤满了举家出游的游客。在入口的地方，德思礼夫妇给达力和皮尔各买了一支大巧克力冰淇淋；他们还没来得及把哈利带走，冰淇淋车上一位笑盈盈的小姐就已经在问哈利想吃点什么，他们只好给哈利买了一支便宜的柠檬冰棍。其实冰棍也不坏，哈利心里想。他一面舔冰棍，一面观赏一只正在搔头的大猩猩，这只大猩猩跟达力长得像极了，只不过它的毛发不是金色的。

好长时间以来，这是哈利最开心的一个早晨了。他特地小心翼翼地和德思礼夫妇保持一小段距离，防备达力和皮尔到吃午饭的时候，看动物看烦了，回过头来玩他们的拿手好戏——追打他。他们在动物园餐厅吃午饭，达力嫌给他来的一份彩宝圣代不够大，于是又大发脾气。弗农姨父赶紧给他点了一份大的，把原先那份让哈利吃掉了。

哈利事后想想，他觉得自己应当明白好事不会持续太久的。】

“这算哪门子好事？”弗雷德义愤填膺地说，“我们当时就该把肥舌太妃糖放到他们的——”

“我求你们了！”哈利再次投降，“继续！好吗？”

莉莉抓住了他的一只手，捏得死死的，这尤其让哈利感到难过。她拼了命保护自己的儿子，一定不是为了让他过这种生活。

“我后来过得挺好的。”他保证道，“很快就好了，到霍格沃茨以后一切都变好了。”

“我就是觉得当时我们教训他们教训得太轻了。”唐克斯不忿道，莱姆斯拽了妻子一下。

【吃过午饭，他们来到爬虫馆。馆里阴冷、晦暗，沿四面墙都是明亮的玻璃窗。隔着玻璃只见各色蜥蜴和蛇在木块上或石块上爬来爬去，溜溜达达。达力和皮尔想看看有剧毒的大眼镜蛇和攻击性很强的巨蟒。达力很快就找到了馆里最大的一条巨蟒。它能用它的身体缠绕弗农姨父的汽车两圈，然后把它挤压成一堆废铁。不过这时看来它并没有这种心思，它睡得正香呢。

达力用鼻子紧贴着玻璃盯着这盘亮闪闪的棕色巨蟒。“让它动呀。”达力哼哼唧唧地央求他父亲。弗农姨父敲了敲玻璃，巨蟒却纹丝不动。“再敲一遍。”达力命令说。弗农姨父用指节狠狠地敲玻璃，可大蟒继续打盹。“真烦人。”达力抱怨了一句，拖着脚慢慢吞吞地走开了。

哈利在巨蟒待的大柜子前边挪动着脚步，仔细打量这条巨蟒。如果它怏怏不乐最终在这里死去，哈利不会觉得奇怪。因为它没有伙伴，只有一些愚蠢的家伙整天用手指敲玻璃想把它弄醒。这比拿碗柜当卧室更糟糕，尽管每天来光顾他的只有佩妮姨妈，捶门要他起床，可至少他还能在整栋房子里到处走走。

巨蟒突然睁开亮晶晶的小眼睛，慢慢地、慢慢地抬起头来，直到与哈利的眼睛一般高。它眨了眨眼。哈利大为惊骇。他即刻飞快地四下里扫了一眼，看是否有人在注意他们。

没有人注意。他回过头来看着巨蟒，也对它眨了眨眼。巨蟒猛地把头转向弗农姨父和达力那边，然后又抬眼看着天花板。它的眼神显然在对哈利说：“我总是碰到像他们这样的人。”“我知道。”哈利隔着玻璃小声说，尽管他不能肯定巨蟒能否听到他说话。“那一定让你很烦。”巨蟒用力点点头．“别的不说，你是从哪里来的？”哈利问。】

弗雷德吹了声口哨，“我们的小哈利交了个朋友。”

桌边气氛有所缓和，尽管是以哈利脸上升高的热度换来的。这么多人围在桌边听他十一岁时跟动物（虽然是一条可怕的大蟒蛇）说话的故事，让哈利感到自己傻乎乎的，很多细节他现在都不记得了。他真的问了一条蟒蛇它家在哪吗？

【巨蟒甩着尾巴猛地拍了一下玻璃窗上的一块小牌子。哈利仔细看了一下。

蟒蛇，巴西。

“那边不错吧？”

巨蟒又甩尾巴猛地拍了一下那块牌子，哈利继续读道：这是本动物园内繁殖的样品。

“哦，我明白了——这么说你从来没有到过巴西？” 

当巨蟒正在摇头回答时，哈利背后突然传来震耳欲聋的喊叫，哈利和巨蟒都吓了一跳。“达力！德思礼先生！快来看这条蛇！你决不会相信它在做什么！”】

“这是有效沟通？”莉莉突然问道，看向哈利，“你能跟蛇对话？”

“唔，是啊，我想是因为我体内有伏地魔的灵魂碎片。”哈利回答，莉莉畏缩了一下，他听到几声小小的惊叹，“我不知道现在还行不行，按邓不利多的说法，现在那片灵魂应该已经消失了。”

“这好像还挺有意思的。”詹姆说，“你和所有的蛇都能沟通吗？”

哈利摇摇头，“我不知道，我没和很多蛇说过话，只用过几次。”

“理论上蛇佬腔能与所有蛇类沟通，正常情况下蛇类服从于他们。”穆迪说，“你该对自己掌握的技能做进一步了解的，波特。”

可哈利并没把它当做一项技能，即便后来蛇佬腔发挥过重要作用，它之于他仍是种讨厌的麻烦，好像在标示他不是个纯粹的格兰芬多，或者即便他进入了巫师世界也是个怪物。而得知这是由他与伏地魔之间的某种联系得来之后，哈利就更对它感到恶心了。他没把这个想法说出来，因为穆迪肯定会批评他情绪化，斯内普则会添油加醋，没准还能联系到他无法克制对教学者的厌恶导致不愿学习大脑封闭术。他控制不好自己的情绪造成了如此多惨痛的后果——西里斯，多比……

“既然这是从伏地魔那儿来的，你怎么知道研究它不会造成什么后果？一看这就不是什么好东西。”西里斯辩护道，哈利顿时生出一种自私的感激之情。

“哈利现在多半已经不能再和蛇对话，也就没什么意思了。”卢平补充道。

“可这确实很好玩啊。”詹姆兴致勃勃地竖起一根手指，“想象一下，把禁林里所有的蛇都叫出来，指挥它们爬进斯莱特林公共休息室……”

“不是所有学院都像格兰芬多一样防备薄弱，波特。”斯内普冷冰冰地说，他自回座位后就一直把自己的存在感降低到跟椅子融为一体，但显然即便詹姆的提议不能对斯莱特林产生任何影响，他仍不能忍受这种主意。“一个杀人犯拿着张写了口令的字条就能进去。”

“杀人犯？”詹姆吃惊地眨眨眼，都没顾上反击，他看向儿子，“你那会儿的事？”

“呃……”哈利说。

“就是我，手上有十三条人命的头号通缉犯西里斯·布莱克。”西里斯大大方方地承认，“我越狱之后想闯进城堡抓彼得来着，估计当时把他们吓够呛。”

“他躲在城堡里？”塞德里克问。

“你越狱了？”詹姆眼前一亮，哈利突然产生了一种奇怪的想法：要是能商量出越狱的计划，他和西里斯没准会故意把自己弄进阿兹卡班。

“主要是靠大脚板和皮包骨的好身材，没啥精彩的。”西里斯做了个鬼脸，“我这辈子再也不想游泳了。”

“而且胖夫人也没放他进来。”弗雷德不忿地说，“是她的画像被送去修补之后，那个傻乎乎的卡多根爵士把西里斯放进来的。”

“送去修补？”莉莉问，西里斯不好意思地笑了两声。

“那个，她不放我进去，我可能也许大概就发脾气了。”他说，“不过把画布劈开之前我有提醒她躲到别的画框里哈。”

“劈开。”莉莉语气古怪地重复。

“你把胖夫人的画像劈了。”詹姆一脸震惊，“这有点儿忘恩负义呀，大脚板，咱们从前没少把她半夜叫醒过。”

“听罗恩说，他那把刀有两尺长呢。”弗雷德添油加醋。

“我当时跟摄魂怪呆久了，脑子不清楚。”西里斯忙说。

“我都忘了问了——你那会儿哪来的刀？”莱姆斯问。

“听罗恩说？”莉莉问，“罗恩不是学生么？他怎么会见到？”

西里斯讪笑，挠了挠头，哈利忍不住感到一阵混着幸灾乐祸的同情，总算不是他被揭老底了。

“因为某人带着一把大刀摸进三年级男生宿舍，费劲割破而不是掀开床铺的帷幔，结果没等他动手，那个无辜的学生就尖叫着醒了。”莱姆斯不冷不热地说。

“我都不明白你当时想干嘛。”唐克斯说，“举着刀站在罗恩床前，你是打算摸黑把佩迪鲁砍死吗？也不怕砍到孩子？”

“这跟小虫又什么关系了？”詹姆看起来彻底糊涂了。

“罗恩不知道彼得是个阿尼玛格斯，他把那只耗子当宠物养着。”哈利解释道，“西里斯之所以越狱，也是因为在报纸上看到了虫尾巴趴在罗恩肩膀上的照片，他担心虫尾巴会危害我的安全。”

“噢。”詹姆和莉莉同时说。

“我们以前就没想着要用活点地图看看珀西和罗恩的宿舍，不然早抓住他了。”弗雷德有点懊恼地说。

“活点地图？”塞德里克又问。

弗雷德给他解释时，詹姆转头望向自己的好友，哈利的角度看不到父亲的表情，但西里斯显出一副很难为情的样子。

“我当时脑子不清楚。”他反倒先敷衍地回答了唐克斯。

但莉莉富于感情地说“谢谢你，大脚板”，西里斯只得又胡乱挥了挥手。

“你们也会为我这样做的。”他咕哝道，“……倒不是说我会有孩子吧。”

“西里斯当时把罗恩和妈妈都吓了个半死。”弗雷德笑嘻嘻地插话，“她骂了我和乔治还有珀西一顿，觉得我们没保护好小弟弟。”

“你们都没和罗恩住在一起，怎么保护他？”塞德里克不解地问。

“莫莉总是那样。”唐克斯笑道。

“可你不该先去找莱姆斯吗？”詹姆又问，“你们之前好像说月亮脸当时在霍格沃茨当老师——没错吧？”

短暂的冷场，卢平有些僵硬地点点头：“是的，黑魔法防御术。”

“我当时脑子不清楚。”西里斯第三次说，“OK，继续吧，尼法朵拉。”

“是唐克斯！”唐克斯抗议。

“是卢平夫人。”西里斯又说，于是唐克斯满意地继续下去了。她把脸变成达力的样子，做出比达力更蠢的表情。

【达力摇摇摆摆地赶紧朝他们走过来。

“别挡道。”他说，朝哈利胸口就是一拳。哈利惊讶不已，重重地摔在水泥地上。随后发生的事，因为来得太突然，谁也说不清楚是怎么回事。只见皮尔和达力一下子紧贴在玻璃上，马上又惊恐万状，大喊大叫，连蹦带跳往后退去。

哈利坐起来，大口喘气；蟒蛇柜前的玻璃不见了。巨蟒迅速地伸展开盘着的身体，溜到地板上——整个爬虫馆的人都尖叫着，向出口跑去。

当巨蟒溜过哈利身旁时，哈利清清楚楚地听到一个咝咝的声音轻轻地说：“我是从巴西来到这里的……多谢，我走了。”

爬虫馆的管理员深感震惊。

“可这玻璃，”他不停地叨叨，“这玻璃到哪里去了？”】

“干得漂亮。”西里斯说，哈利觉得教父急切地想跳过此前的话题。

“我不是故意的。”他说，“嗯，不全是……毕竟当时我根本不知道魔法。”

“不过他们为什么要说一条从巴西来的蛇是园内繁殖的？”塞德里克问，“这样会让那条蛇更珍贵吗？”

“一般来说是相反的，从原产地来的动物更珍贵。”莉莉回答。

“难道蛇撒谎了吗？”唐克斯问。

“是为了让哈利觉得自己没那么危险？”弗雷德猜测道，“不过它的说法前后矛盾，不管它是不是巴西来的，它都说谎了……”

“哈利说它没去过巴西时它摇头来着。”塞德里克提醒道。

“如果是我来写，这会是个重要的伏笔。”唐克斯很有兴趣地说，“也许他身上寄居着什么邪恶的——”

哈利忍不住给她泼了盆冷水：“我觉得不是，我后来再也没见过那条蛇。”

“咱们已经把这本书当成真实历史了吗？”弗雷德问，在场人多少都被提醒了，他们已经不自觉地直接将书中内容视为真实。

“哈利，这本书目前为止有没有与现实不符的地方？”穆迪问。

“我觉得没有。”哈利说，意识到这意味着自己承认了什么，又补了一句：“不过那时候的事我记不太清了。”

“总之德思礼们就是一窝败类，这部分肯定没错。”詹姆怒气冲冲地脱口道，他飞快地瞟了莉莉一眼，她什么也没说。

【动物园园长再三道歉，并亲自给佩妮姨妈泡了一杯加糖的浓茶。皮尔和达力只在一旁胡言乱语，东拉西扯。其实就哈利所看到的，除了巨蟒从他们身边溜过时，跟他们闹着玩，拍打了一下他们的脚后跟，别的什么也没有做。可当他们坐上弗农姨父的汽车后，达力讲起他的腿如何如何差点儿被巨蟒咬断，皮尔则赌咒发誓说这条巨蟒想把他缠死。而且，最糟糕的是当皮尔镇静下来以后，他突然说：“哈利还跟它说话呢，是不是，哈利？”

弗农姨父一直等到皮尔安全离开他们家之后才开始跟哈利算账。他气得几乎连话都说不出来了。他勉强说了一句：“去——碗柜——待着——不准吃饭。”就倒在扶手椅里了，佩妮姨妈连忙跑去给他端来一大杯白兰地。

哈利在黑洞洞的碗柜里躺了好久，一直盼望能有一块手表。他不知道现在是几点钟，而且也不能肯定德思礼一家是不是睡了。等他们睡了，他就可以冒险，偷偷溜到厨房去找点东西吃。

他还是个婴儿时，他的父母死于车祸。他记得，从那时起到现在，他已经在弗农姨父家生活了近十年了，那是十年苦难的生活。他已经不记得父母身亡时，他自己也在车上。有时躺在碗柜里长时间拼命回忆，会出现一种奇妙的幻象：一道耀眼的闪电般的绿光，前额上一阵火辣辣的疼痛。他猜想，这就是那场车祸，但他不知道那道绿光是从哪里来的。他一点也不记得他的父母了。姨父姨妈从来不提他们，当然，也不准他问。家里也没有他们的照片。】

哈利再次举起双手制止可能的发言，但弗雷德还是小声说了一句：“早知道妈妈就不用等到你十七岁再送你那块表了。”

【在哈利年纪还小的时候，他经常做梦，梦见某一位亲戚突然来把他接走，可是他的梦从来没有实现。德思礼一家是他惟一的亲戚。可有时候他觉得(也许是盼望)街上的陌生人似乎认识他。而且，他们都是些非常奇怪的陌生人。一次他跟佩妮姨妈和达力上街买东西，就有一个戴紫罗兰色大礼帽的小个子男人向他鞠躬行礼。佩妮姨妈怒冲冲地追问哈利是否认识那人，之后就把他和达力赶出商店，什么东西也没有买。另外一次在公共汽车上，一个放荡不羁、穿一身绿衣服的老太婆笑眯眯地向他招手。还有一次，一个穿紫色拖地长袍的秃头男子在大街上竟然跑过来跟他握手，之后一句活没说就走开了。而最令人感到不可思议的是，当哈利想更仔细地看他们的时候，他们便消失得无影无踪了。

在学校里，哈利没有一个朋友。大家都知道，达力一伙最恨的就是穿松松垮垮的旧衣服、戴一副破碎眼镜的怪人哈利波特。谁也不愿意去跟达力一伙作对。】

一阵沉默。

“这章结束了。”唐克斯说，把脸变回原状，莱姆斯接过了书。

“哦，下一章的标题看起来很有希望。”卢平说，“第3章，猫头鹰传书。”

哈利松了一大口气。


	9. Chapter 9

【巴西巨蟒的脱逃使哈利受到了平生为期最长的一次惩罚。当他获准走出碗柜时，暑假已经开始了。达力已经打坏了他的新摄像机，摔毁了遥控飞机，他的赛车也在他第一次骑着上街时，把拄着拐杖过女贞路的费格太太撞倒了。】

“而他显然没受到任何处罚。”詹姆恨恨道。

“不过公平地说，一条逃走的巨蟒是挺危险的。”塞德里克说，弗雷德发出嘲笑的哼声。

“难道他们亏待哈利是从他放出蟒蛇开始的？”

“哈利根本不知道他做了这件事！”莉莉说，“你不能因为这种事责怪一个小巫师。”

“莱姆斯？”哈利求援。

【学期结束了，哈利很开心，但无法回避达力一伙人，他们每天都要到达力家来。皮尔、丹尼、莫肯、戈登都是傻大个，而且很蠢，而达力更是他们中间块头最大、最蠢的，也就成了他们的头儿。达力的同伙都乐意加入他最热衷的游戏——追打哈利。

这就是哈利尽量长时间待在外边的原因。他四处游逛，盘算着假期的结束，由此获得对生活的一线希望。到九月他就要上中学了，这将是他平生第一次跟达力分开。达力获准在弗农姨父的母校上学，皮尔也要上这所学校，哈利则要去当地的一所综合制中学——石墙中学。达力觉得很好笑。

“石墙中学开学的第一天，他们就会把新生的头浸到马桶里。”他对哈利说，“要不要上楼去试一试？”

“不用了，多谢。”哈利说，“可怜的马桶从来没有泡过像你的头这样叫人倒胃口的脑袋——它可能会吐呢。”不等达力弄明白这句话的意思，哈利早已经跑掉了。】

“机灵！”弗雷德大笑。

“说得漂亮！”西里斯赞赏道，除了斯内普和穆迪其他人都在笑，连哈利自己也是，尽管他对一大群长辈聚在一起听他说别人坏话也有点尴尬。

“可惜达力蠢到不明白这是什么意思。”唐克斯惋惜地说，“只能娱乐一下我们。”

哈利耸耸肩，“他要是有那么聪明，接下来我就倒霉了。” 

“可他们让你去综合制中学！”莉莉气愤地说，“他们明明可以……”

“我可不想再跟达力上一所学校，我还挺高兴的。”哈利忙说，“而且，我上的是霍格沃茨呀！”

“猫头鹰传书什么时候才来？”詹姆怒冲冲地问，“我快受不了这些德思礼傻——白痴了。”

“别看我，我又不是作者。”莱姆斯说，接着念下去。

【七月的一天，佩妮姨妈带达力上伦敦，去给他买斯梅廷中学的校服，把哈利放在了费格太太家。费格太太不像平时那么坏，原来她是被自己养的猫绊倒才摔断了腿。她让哈利看电视，还给了他一小块巧克力蛋糕，可这块蛋糕吃起来像已经放了很多年似的。

那天晚上达力神气活现地在起居室里走来走去，向家人展示他那套新校服。斯梅廷中学的男生制服是棕红色燕尾服，橙色短灯笼裤和一顶叫硬草帽的扁平草帽。他们还配了一支多节的手杖，趁老师不注意时用来互相打斗，这也许是对未来生活的一种很好的训练吧。

弗农姨父看着身穿崭新灯笼裤的达力，他的声音都沙哑了，他说这是他平生感到最自豪的一刻。佩妮姨妈突然哭起来，她说她的宝贝疙瘩已经长大了，长得这么帅，简直让她不能相信。哈利却不敢开口。为了强忍住不笑，他的两条肋骨都快折断了。】

“怎么，那小子此前连穿衣服都不会吗？”詹姆不爽地说。

这次是哈利先笑出来。

“他穿着那个就像一个会走路的橘子。”他解释道，“但佩妮姨妈把他夸成全世界第一帅哥，实在太好笑了。”

“拄手杖算什么未来生活预演。”西里斯刻薄地说，“七老八十的未来生活？还是被人打断腿的未来生活？”

【第二天早上哈利来吃早饭时，发现厨房里有一股难闻的味儿。这气味似乎是从污水池里的一只大铁盆里散发出来的。他去看了一眼，发现一盆灰黑色的水里泡着像破抹布似的东西。

“这是什么？”他问佩妮姨妈。她把嘴唇抿紧，每当哈利大胆问问题时，她总是这样。

“你的新校服呀。”她说。

哈利又朝盆里扫了一眼。

“哦，”他说，“我不知道还得泡得这么湿。”

“别冒傻气，”佩妮姨妈斥责说，“我把达力的旧衣服染好给你用。等我染好以后，穿起来就会跟别人的一模一样。”

哈利对此非常怀疑，但他还是觉得最好不要跟她争论。他坐下来吃早饭时，竭力不去想第一天去石墙中学上学自己会是什么模样，八成像披着大象的旧象皮吧。】

“对比鲜明啊。”唐克斯评价，她的头发又变成了愤怒的火红色。

“至少我不像橘子。”哈利试着活跃气氛，不太成功。

“这是虐待！”塞德里克斥责道。

【达力和弗农姨父进来时，都因为哈利那套新校服散发的味道皱起了鼻子。弗农姨父像通常一样打开报纸，达力则把他从不离身的斯梅廷手杖啪的一声放到桌上。 

他们听到信箱咔哒响了一声，一些信落到大门口的擦脚垫上。“去拿信，达力。”弗农姨父从报纸后边说。

“叫哈利去捡。”“哈利去捡。”“达力去捡。”“用你的斯梅廷手杖赶他去捡。”哈利躲闪着斯梅廷手杖，去捡信。

擦脚垫上有三样邮件：一封是弗农姨父的姐姐玛姬姑妈寄来的明信片，她现在在怀特岛上度假；另一封是看来像账单的棕色信封；还有——一封是寄给哈利的信。哈利把信捡起来，目不转睛地盯着看，心里像有一根很粗的橡皮筋嘣的一声弹了起来，嗡嗡直响。活到现在，从来没有人给他写过信。这封信可能是谁写的呢？他没有朋友，没有另外的亲戚，他没有借书证，因此不会收到图书馆催还图书的通知单。可现在确实有一封信，地址清清楚楚，不会有错：萨里郡小惠金区女贞路4号楼梯下的碗柜 哈利波特先生收。信封是用厚重的羊皮纸做的，地址是用翡翠绿的墨水写的，没有贴邮票。哈利用颤抖的手把信封翻转过来，只见上边有一块蜡封、一个盾牌纹章，大写“H” 字母的周围圈着一头狮子、一只鹰、一只獾和一条蛇。】

“哦。”好几个人同时说，这里的人共享着那份回忆——第一次接到霍格沃茨来信时的喜悦。

“可猫头鹰呢？”弗雷德问。

“飞走了呗。”唐克斯回答。

【“小子，快拿过来！”弗农姨父在厨房里喊起来，“你在干什么，在检查邮包有没有炸弹吗？”他开了个玩笑，自己也咯咯地笑开了。

哈利回到厨房，目光一直盯着他的那封信。他把账单和明信片递给弗农姨父，然后坐下来，慢慢拆开他那个黄色的信封。弗农姨父拆开有账单的信封，厌恶地哼了一声，又把明信片轻轻翻转过来。

“玛姬病倒了，”他对佩妮姨妈说，“吃了有问题的油螺……”“老爸！”达力突然说，“老爸，哈利收到什么东西了！”

哈利刚要打开他那封写在厚重羊皮纸上的信，信却被弗农姨父一把从手中抢过去了。

“那是写给我的！”哈利说，想把信夺回来。“谁会给你写信？”弗农姨父讥讽地说，用一只手把信纸抖开，朝它瞥了一眼。他的脸一下子由红变青，比红绿灯变得还快。事情到这里并没结束。几秒钟之内他的脸就变得像灰色的麦片粥一样灰白了。

“佩——佩——佩妮！”他气喘吁吁地说。】

“还挺解气。”西里斯说，“看他吓得那个样儿。”

“吓得更厉害的还在后边呢。”哈利说着，不禁又笑了起来，“霍格沃茨送入学信可真够执着的。”

【达力想把信抢过来看，可是弗农姨父把信举得老高，他够不着。佩妮姨妈好奇地把信拿过去，刚看第一行，她就好像要晕倒了。她抓住喉咙，噎了一下，像要背过气去。

“德思礼！哎呀！我的天——德思礼！” 

他俩你看我，我看你，都不说话，似乎忘了哈利和达力还在屋里。达力是不习惯被人冷落的。他甩斯梅廷手杖朝他父亲的头上狠狠地敲了一下。

“我要看那封信。”他大声说。】

西里斯扬起眉毛，“我都不会用手杖敲我爸的头。”

“这才叫报应。”唐克斯说，“你把自己的儿子培养成一个无法无天的小霸王，你就得被他敲脑袋。”

【“我要看。”哈利气呼呼地说，“因为那封信是写给我的。”

“你们俩，统统给我出去。”弗农姨父用低沉而沙哑的声音说，把信重新塞到信封里。

哈利没有动。

“我要我的信！”他大叫。】

“你还挺……勇敢的。”塞德里克说。

【“让我看！”达力命令。

“出去！”弗农姨父吼了起来，揪住哈利和达力的脖领，把他们俩扔到了走廊里，砰地一声关上厨房门。哈利和达力两人都火冒三丈，为争夺由锁孔窥视的权利，悄悄地争斗起来，最后达力胜利了。啥利一只耳朵上挂着他那副破眼镜，只好趴在地板上，贴着门和地板之间的缝隙窥探动静。】

“这会儿哈利的魔力就不管用了。”唐克斯不满地说。

【“弗农，”佩妮姨妈用颤抖的声音说，“你看看这地址——他们怎么会知道他睡在什么地方？他们该不会监视我们这栋房子吧？”

“监视——暗中窥探——说不定还会跟踪咱们呢。”弗农姨父愤愤地抱怨说。

“可我们该怎么办？弗农？我们要不要回封信？告诉他们我们不想让——” 

哈利能看见弗农姨父锃亮的黑皮鞋在厨房里走来走去。 

“不，”他终于说，“不，我们给他来个置之不理。如果他们收不到回信……对，这是最好的办法……我们按兵不动……”】

“哦，好策略。”詹姆讥诮道，“他们不会觉得这真管用吧？置之不理，霍格沃茨就会放弃让哈利入学？”

“她当初想要那封信的时候可不是这样的。”莉莉愤怒地说，“她一直告诉我霍格沃茨是假的，西弗勒斯在骗我，但我收到信后，她给邓不利多写了封信求他收她入学……”

看向她的目光纷纷又转向斯内普，哈利则对莱姆斯使眼色求他赶紧念书。

“愚蠢。”前魔药教授嘀咕，不知道是在说某人还是这整件事。

“真是特别的缘分。”西里斯故意道，让詹姆不高兴地哼了一声，但哈利觉得真正被惹毛的是斯内普——他脸色迅速变得铁青。

“可她怎么能给霍格沃茨写信？”塞德里克问，“霍格沃茨根本不能被麻瓜标注，她没有地址，也没有猫头鹰。”

“魔法部有一套为麻瓜出身者设计的系统，以防他们在入学前因为魔力显露而破坏保密法。”穆迪解释道，“他们的相关人员可以通过非魔法途径联系到我们的人。”

“所以德思礼的猜测也不算全错。”唐克斯笑道。

“但你们就没有一个人站出来替哈利出口气？”詹姆质疑，“眼看着他被这样对待？”

“不干涉麻瓜生态也是保密法的一部分。”穆迪粗声粗气地说。

【“可是——” 

“佩妮，我决不让他们任何人进这栋房子。我们拖他进来的时候，不是发过誓，要制止这种耸人听闻的荒唐事吗？”当天傍晚，弗农姨父下班回来，做了一件从来没有做过的事，他竟然到碗柜前来看望哈利了。

“我的信呢？”弗农姨父刚刚挤进门，哈利就问，“是谁写给我的？”“没有人。因为写错了地址才寄给你的。”弗农姨父直截了当说，“我已经把信烧掉了。”

“根本没有写错，”哈利生气地说，“上边还写着我住在碗柜里呢。” 

“住嘴！”弗农姨父咆哮起来，两只蜘蛛都从柜顶上被震下来了。他做了几次深呼吸，勉强挤出一个笑脸，但看起来像苦笑。

“唔——不错，哈利——说起这个碗柜，你姨妈和我都考虑到……你已经长大了，这地方确实小了点……我们想，你不如搬到达力的另外一间卧室比较好。

“为什么？”哈利说。 

“不准问问题！”他姨父吼起来，“把你这些东西统统搬到楼上去，现在就搬。”

德思礼家总共有四间卧室：一间是供弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈用的；一间是客房（通常是给弗农姨父的姐姐玛姬准备的）；一间是达力的睡房；还有一间用来堆放达力卧室里放不下的玩具和什物。】

“他们有一间空置的客房，一间杂物房，却让哈利一直住在碗柜里？”莉莉几乎喊起来了，詹姆同时骂道：“混账东西！”

“我们那次吓得太轻了。”唐克斯忿忿地说，穆迪发出赞同的哼声，“活该吓死他们。”

“你们什么时候去吓的？居然不叫上我。”西里斯抱怨，桌边气氛凝滞了一下。

“在你死后大概半个月。”莱姆斯回答，自从轮到他读书，他还没开过口呢。

“啊。”西里斯捋了下头发，“我在那之前该自己去的，到处乱跑了两年，都没想着要教训他们一下。”

“我告诉他们我教父是在逃杀人犯的时候，还挺管用。”哈利小声说，西里斯高兴了点，但詹姆和莱姆斯不约而同地苦了下脸。

【哈利只走了一趟就把他的全部家当从碗柜搬到楼上这个房间来了。他端坐在床上，朝房间里四下打量。这里所有的东西几乎都是坏的。只用了一个月的摄像机放在一辆小手推车顶上，达力有一次还甩这辆手推车去压过邻居家的小狗；屋角里放着达力的第一台电视机，当他心爱的节目被取消时，他给了电视机一脚；这里还有一只大鸟笼，他用它养过一只鹦鹉，后来他把鹦鹉带到学校换回了一支真正的气枪。这支气枪现在扔在架子上。枪管的一头被他坐得弯了。另外的一些架子上摆满了书。这些书看上去大概是这个房间里惟一没有翻动过的东西。

楼下传来达力缠着他母亲哭闹的声音：“我不要他住那个房间……那间屋我要用……让他搬出去……”

哈利叹了口气，伸开四肢躺到床上。如果是昨天，要他搬上来，他会不惜任何代价。可是今天他却宁愿拿着那封信搬回他的碗柜，也不愿搬到这里来却拿不到那封信。】

“你对信还真是有执念哪，哥们。”弗雷德说。

“他太孤单了。”莉莉伤心地说，哈利有点脸红。

【第二天吃早饭时，大家都觉得最好还是不说话。达力歇斯底里大发作，用斯梅廷手杖使劲敲打他父亲，故意装吐，拼命踢他母亲，用他的乌龟把温室的屋顶也砸了个窟窿，可还是没能把自己的房间要回来。】

“虽然德思礼活该，但这也太过分了吧？”唐克斯忍不住说，“从没见过这么没教养的孩子。”

【哈利其实昨天就想到了，他非常后悔昨天没有在走廊里就把信打开。弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈一直沉着脸面面相觑。

今天来信的时候，弗农姨父似乎要表示对哈利的友好，便让达力去拿信。他们听见达力穿过走廊时用斯梅廷手杖敲敲打打。之后，他大喊大叫：“又有一封信！女贞路4号最小的一间卧室哈利·波特先生收——弗农姨父像被掐住了脖子，喊了一声，从椅子上一跃而起，朝走廊跑去。哈利紧跟在他背后。弗农姨父只有把达力摔倒在地，才能把信拿到手，可哈利从背后搂住了他的脖子，这就增加了他的难度。经过片刻的混战，弗农姨父和哈利都挨了达力不少棍子。最后，弗农姨父直起腰来大口喘气，手里捏着哈利的信。

“上你的碗柜去——我是说，上你的睡房去。”他呼哧带喘地对哈利说。“达力——走开——快走开！”

哈利在他新搬来的房间里来回兜圈子。有人知道他已经搬出了碗柜，好像还知道他没有收到写给他的第一封信。这足以说明他们还会再试一次。这回他可要保证让他们获得成功。他设计了一个方案。】

“设计了一个方案。”弗雷德鹦鹉学舌，哈利咳嗽了一声。

“基本上……没成功。”他说，希望能缓和后面情节的尴尬。

【第二天一早，修好的闹钟铃声在六点钟时响了。哈利连忙把闹钟铃关掉，悄没声息地穿好衣服。他不能吵醒德思礼一家。他一盏灯也没有开就悄悄溜下楼去。

他要去女贞路街口等邮差来，首先把四号的邮件取到手。当他穿过漆黑的走廊朝大门口走时，他心里怦怦直跳——“哎哟！”哈利一蹦老高——他一脚踩到攘鞋垫上一个软绵绵的大东西，还是一个活物！楼上的灯都亮了，哈利踩着的那个软绵绵的大东西竟是他姨父的脸。】

桌边哄堂大笑，哈利捂住了脸。好吧，他承认这确实很滑稽。

“也算值了。”弗雷德说，笑得直打嗝。

“他没为这个处罚你吧？”莉莉担心地问，哈利摇摇头。

“他吓得够呛，把这个忘了。”

“的确没有。”莱姆斯说，带着笑意接着读。

【这使他大为惊骇。弗农姨父裹着睡袋躺在大门口是为了不让哈利做他想做的事。他朝哈利大喊大叫，嚷嚷了有半个钟头，这才让哈利去泡杯热荼。哈利难过地拖着脚步，慢慢吞吞地来到厨房。等他转回来的时候，信件已经到了，刚好掉在弗农姨父的膝盖上。哈利看见了三封信，地址是用翠绿色墨水写的。

“我想——”他刚要开口，弗农姨父已经当着他的面把三封信撕得粉碎。那天弗农姨父没去上班。他待在家里，把信箱钉死了。“你看，”他嘴里含着一把钉子，对佩妮姨妈解释说，“如果他们没法投送，他们自然也就放弃了。”“这是不是真能起作用，我不敢说，德思礼。”“哦，这些入的头脑想问题都古古怪怪的，佩妮，跟你我不一样。”弗农姨父说，一边用力捶钉子，钉子上还沾有佩妮姨妈刚给他端来的水果蛋糕的渣呢。】

“妙计啊。”西里斯冷笑。

【星期五，寄给哈利的信至少有十二封。既然不能往信箱里放，只好往门底下的缝里塞，从门边的缝里塞，有几封信甚至从楼下洗手间的小窗口塞了进来。弗农姨父又待在家里。他把信全部烧光之后，就找来锤子、钉子，把前门后门的门缝全都用木板钉死，这样谁也出不去了。他一边干，一边哼着《从郁金香花园中悄悄走过》，只要有一点动静他就吓一跳。

星期六，事态开始失控。二十四封写给哈利的信已设法进入德思礼家中。这些信是卷成小卷藏在两打鸡蛋下边，由毫不知情的送奶员从起居室窗口递给佩妮姨妈的。弗农姨父怒冲冲地给邮局、奶厂打电话找人说理。佩妮姨妈正好把二十四封信都塞到食品粉碎机里搅得粉碎。

“究竟什么人这么急着要找你联系？”达力吃惊地问哈利。

星期天早上，弗农姨父坐下来吃早饭，显得很疲惫，气色也不太好，不过很开心。“星期天没有邮差，”他一边把果酱抹在报纸上，一边高兴地提醒大家，“今天不会有该死的信来了……”

他正说着，有东西飕飕地从厨房烟囱里掉下来，狠狠地砸到他的后脑上。接着三四十封信像子弹一样从壁炉里射出来。德思礼一家忙着躲避，哈利却一蹿老高，伸手想抓住一封——“出去！出去！”】

“你为啥要跳起来接？”弗雷德问，“你是找球手，又不是找信手，趴在地上压住一封悄悄捡起来不行么？”

“呃。”哈利说。

“星期天没有邮差，”詹姆重复道，惊讶几乎压过了愤怒，“邮差？他不会真以为我们会用麻瓜那种慢吞吞的投递方式吧？”

“麻瓜邮政系统在有些方面比巫师管用。”莉莉分辩道。

“头脑简单。”穆迪阴沉地说。

【弗农姨父伸手抱住哈利的腰，把他扔到了走廊里。佩妮姨妈和达力双手抱头逃出屋去，弗农姨父砰的一声把门关上。他们能听见信件源源不断地向厨房里涌，弹到地板上和墙上。

“玩儿完了！”弗农姨父尽量保持镇静说，但一边又大把大把地从脸上把胡子揪了下来。“我要你们五分钟之内回来，准备走。我们要离开这里。你们赶紧去收拾几件衣服。没有商量！”

他揪掉了一半胡子，看起来很可怕，谁也不敢顶撞他了。十分钟后，他们奋力拆开用木条钉死的大门，冲出门，坐上汽车朝公路疾驰而去。达力坐在后座哭鼻子，因为他刚才要把电视机、摄像机和电脑都塞到他的运动背包里，耽误了大家的时间，父亲打了好几下他的头。】

看得出来，大部分人都觉得这段相当解气。

“看得出来是真急了。”西里斯敲敲桌子，“轮到他打儿子了，呵呵。”

“这么多信，你就一封也没拿到？”唐克斯问，哈利只能闭嘴。

【他们一个劲往前开。连佩妮姨妈也不敢问他们这是要去哪里。弗农姨父会不时打个紧急掉头，往回开一小段路。

“甩掉他们……甩掉他们……”每次他往回开的时候，总这么叨叨。】

好几声不屑的哼声。

【他们一整天都没有停下来吃东西或喝水。夜幕降临时，达力哇哇大哭起来。他平生从未遇到过像今天这么糟糕的事情。他饿极了；五个他想看的电视节目也错过了；他还从来没遇到过今天这种情况，一整天都没坐到电脑前炸外星人。】

“那可真是太悲惨了。”詹姆冷声道。

“外星人？”弗雷德问。

“就当是某种神奇动物好了。”哈利忙说。

“要纠结于每个麻瓜词汇的意思，我们在这就不用干别的了。”穆迪不耐烦地说。

【汽车来到一座大城市的郊区，弗农姨父终于在一家显得幽暗阴沉的旅馆门口停下。达力和哈利合住一个有两张床位的房间，潮湿的床单散发着一股霉味。达力打着呼噜，哈利却睡不着，只好坐在窗台上看着下边过往的汽车灯光，感到纳闷..第二天早餐，他们吃的是走味的玉米片和罐头冷土豆加烤面包。他们刚吃完，旅馆的老板娘就过来了。 

“对不起，你们当中有叫哈利波特先生的吗？前边服务台大概收到了一百封像这样的信。”】

“我都快同情他们了。”莱姆斯暂停念书，“要靠那点常识摆脱魔法的追踪，准是吓坏了。”

“哈利到底什么时候才能看见信啊？”唐克斯问。

【她举起一封信好让他们看清用绿墨水写的地址：科克沃斯铁路风景旅馆十七号房间哈利波特先生收。哈利伸手去抓信，可是他的手被弗农姨父挡了回去。老板娘瞪大眼睛看着他。

“我去拿信。”弗农姨父说着，即刻站起来跟随老板娘走出餐厅。

“我们还是回家比较好吧，亲爱的。”几小时过后，佩妮姨妈胆怯地建议，弗农姨父好像根本没有听到她说话。他究竟在寻找什么，他们谁也不知道。他开车把他们带到了一处森林中间。他下车四下里看了看，摇摇头，又回到车上，继续往前开。后来在一片新耕的田地里、在一座吊桥的中央和立体停车场的顶层又发生了同样的事。

“老爸是不是疯了？”这时天色已经相当晚了，达力无精打采地问佩妮姨妈。弗农姨父把车停在海边，把他们锁在车里就不见了。开始下雨了。豆大的雨点落到车顶上。达力又抽抽噎噎哭鼻子了。“今天是星期一，”他对母亲说，“晚上上演《伟大的亨伯托》，我真想待在有电视可看的地方。”

星期一。这使哈利想起一件事，他通常总是靠达力来推算每天是星期几，因为达力要看电视。如果今天是星期一，那么明天，星期二，将是哈利十一岁的生日。当然，他的生日从来都没有一点儿意思。去年德思礼夫妇送给他一个挂上衣的挂衣钩和弗农姨父的一双旧袜子。但是，他毕竟不是天天过十一岁的生日。】

莉莉叹了口气，她真的很希望能在儿子十一岁生日时陪在他身边，哈利都能听到这个。

【弗农姨父回来了，而且面带微笑。他还拎着一个细长的包裹，佩妮姨妈问他买的是什么，他没有回答。“我找到了一个特别理想的地方！”他说，“走吧！都下车！”

车外边很冷。弗农姨父指着海上的一块巨大的礁石。礁石上有一间你能想象的小得可怜的破烂小屋。有一点可以肯定，那就是小屋里绝对不会有电视。

“天气预报说今天夜里有暴风雨！”弗农姨父高兴地拍手说，“而这位先生好心地同意把船借给我们！”

一个牙齿掉光的老汉慢慢吞吞地朝他们走来，脸上挂着不怀好意的奸笑，指着铁灰色海面上漂荡的一只破旧的划艇。“我已经给大家弄到了一些吃的！”弗农姨父说，“咱们就都上船吧！”】

“够有魄力的。”西里斯扬起眉毛，“可惜除了让他们自己度过悲惨的一晚，还是没有任何用处。”

【船上寒气逼人。冰冷的海水掀起的浪花夹着雨水顺着他们的脖子往下流淌，刺骨的寒风拍打着他们的面孔。大概过了好几个小时，他们来到了那块礁石边，弗农姨父连滚带爬地领着他们朝东倒西歪的小屋走去。

屋里更显得可怕，一股浓重的海藻腥味，寒风透过木墙的缝隙飕飕地往里灌，壁炉里湿漉漉的，什么也没有。屋里总共只有两个房间。弗农姨父弄来吃的东西也只是每人一包薯片和四根香蕉。他想把火生起来，但薯片的空包装袋只冒了一股烟，之后就卷缩成一堆灰烬了。“现在要是有信，可就有用处了，是吧？”他开心地说。

他的心情很好。看得出他认为这样暴风雨的天气，不会有人冒雨来送信的。哈利心里当然也同意，但这种想法却让他一点儿也高兴不起来。】

“这你可以放心。”詹姆转头告诉哈利。

“呃，爸，”哈利回答，“我已经收到信了。”

【夜幕降临，意料之中的暴风雨果然从四面八方向他们袭来。滔滔翻滚的海浪，拍打着小木屋的四壁，肆虐的狂风吹得几扇污秽不堪的窗户咔哒咔哒直响。佩妮姨妈从另一间屋里找来几床发霉的被子，在虫蛀的沙发上给达力铺了一张床。她和弗农姨父到隔壁一张坑坑洼洼、高低不平的床上睡了；哈利勉强找到一块最不硌人的地板，把身子蜷缩在一条薄而又薄的破被子下边。】

“就算到了这儿，哈利还是最惨的一个。”唐克斯气恼地说。

【深夜，雨暴风狂，暴风雨越发肆无忌惮。哈利不能入眠，他瑟瑟发抖，辗转反侧，总想睡得舒服些，肚子又饿得咕咕直叫。临近午夜，一阵沉闷的隆隆雷声淹没了达力的鼾声。达力的一只胳膊搭拉在沙发边上，胖乎乎的手腕上戴着手表，夜光的表盘告诉哈利再过十分钟他就满十一岁了。他躺在那里期待着他的生日在嘀嗒声中一分一秒地临近。他心里想，不知德思礼夫妇会不会记得他的生日，不知那个写信的人此刻会在什么地方。】

莉莉转开脸，哈利希望她没有哭。

“很快就会好的。”他低声说，“精彩的在后面——”

【还有五分钟。哈利听见屋外不知什么嘎吱响了一声。但愿屋顶不会塌下来，尽管塌下来也许反倒会暖和些。还有四分钟。说不定等他回到女贞路时，那幢房子已经堆满了信，没准儿他还能想办法偷到一封呢。

还有三分钟。那是海浪汹涌澎湃，冲击着礁石吗？还有两分钟。那个嘎吱嘎吱的奇怪声音又是什么呢？是礁石碎裂滚入大海的声音吗？再过一分钟他就十一岁了。三十秒——二十秒——十——九——也许他应该把达力叫醒，故意气气他——三——二——一——轰！整个小屋被震得摇摇晃晃，哈利坐了起来，盯着房门。门外有人敲门要进来。】

“哇哦，是谁？”弗雷德迫不及待地问。

“别剧透！”唐克斯说，同时哈利回答“海格”，得到了不满的咂嘴声。

“也是他送你来女贞路。”塞德里克说。

“假设里边写的都是真的。”穆迪提醒。

“你和海格是朋友吗？”莉莉问，高兴了一些。

“是呀。”哈利咧嘴笑了，“我和罗恩还有赫敏经常去他的小屋。接下来是最好的部分，我用它召唤过守护神呢。”

“你会守护神咒？”詹姆惊奇地问，西里斯嘲笑他少见多怪。

“我三年级时莱姆斯教我的。”哈利回答，为父亲自豪的神情深感自豪。

“很高兴看到情况终于要好起来了。”

莱姆斯说出了大部分人的心声。


	10. Chapter 10

这次书到了弗雷德手里，联想此前唐克斯的表现，哈利对此有点不祥的预感，但他似乎也没什么好理由拒绝。

“下一章，钥匙保管员。”弗雷德拿腔拿调地念道，听起来简直像珀西，“哦，我希望这章能名副其实，毕竟叫猫头鹰传书的那章连根猫头鹰毛也没出现。”

“快念！”穆迪不耐烦地催促道。

“好的，好的。”弗雷德恭敬地说，然后深吸一口气，停顿了几秒。大家注意力开始分散，穆迪正打算第二次催促——“轰！！！！！”

他大叫一声，比炮仗还响，不少人在座位上惊跳，唐克斯头发竖了起来，詹姆的椅子腿在地板上刮出刺耳的一声，连斯内普放在桌面上的前臂也往后挪了一截。

“你干嘛？！”唐克斯抗议道。

“这是原文呀。”弗雷德无辜地说。

【轰！又是捶门声，达力惊醒了。“什么地方打炮？”达力迷迷糊糊地说。他们背后又是哗啦一声响。弗农姨父抱着一支来福枪连滚带爬地跑进屋里，这时他们才明白他那细长的包裹里是什么东西。

“门外是什么人？”他喊道，“我警告你——我有枪！”外面静了一会儿。然后——咔嚓！门从合页上脱落下来，震耳欲聋的哗啦一声，门摔在地板上。门口站着一个彪形大汉。他的脸几乎完全被蓬乱的长发和纠结的浓密胡须掩盖了，但你仍能看见他那对像黑甲虫似的眼睛在头发下面闪闪发光。】

“是海格！”弗雷德高兴地说，尽管刚才哈利已经告诉过他了。

莉莉笑了，“我真高兴是他来接你。”

“拜托告诉我他试着用枪去打海格了。”詹姆说，莉莉瞪了他一眼，“他又不会受伤！”

“如果打中眼睛的话，海格还是有可能受伤的。”塞德里克说，“有些种类的枪威力足以正面穿透铁甲咒——书上说的，我选修了麻瓜研究课。”

“误以为只有魔法才危险，我认识好几个蠢蛋就是这么死的。”穆迪不高兴地说，“实际上在没有魔杖的情况下，一根普通的木棒也能致巫师于死地——”

弗雷德赶紧大声读了起来。

【巨人好不容易才挤进屋来，他弓着腰，这样他的头刚刚擦着天花板。他弯腰拾起门板，轻而易举地就把门装到了门框上。外面的风暴声减弱了。他转身看着大家。

“能给咱来杯热茶吗？走这么一趟可真不容易……”他大步走到沙发跟前，达力坐在那里吓傻了。

“喂，让点儿地方吧，你这个傻大个儿。”巨人说。】

“他有12英尺高，却管达力叫傻大个儿？”唐克斯吃吃地笑着说。

弗雷德高高兴兴地继续，尽管他的脸不能变形，但论绘声绘色的功力，他比唐克斯还胜一筹。

【达力尖叫着跑过去躲到母亲身后，他母亲吓得蹲在弗农姨父背后。

“这就是哈利了！”巨人说。 

哈利抬头看着他那张凶狠、粗野、面貌不清的脸，他那对甲壳虫似的眼睛眯起来，露出一丝笑容。“上次见到你，你还是个小婴儿。”巨人说，“你很像你爸爸，眼睛可像你妈妈。”】

弗雷德粗着嗓子学海格说话，哈利忍不住笑了。

“这应该是我第一次听到这句话的时候。”他解释道。

“后来你肯定听到过很多人这么说。”卢平微笑，“包括我。”

【弗农姨父发出一声刺耳的怪叫。“我要你马上离开，先生！”他说，“你这是私闯民宅！”

“哦，住嘴，德思礼，你这个大傻瓜。”巨人说。他隔着沙发把枪从德思礼手里抢过来，轻轻一撅，绾了一个结就把它扔到屋角里了，仿佛这支枪是用橡皮做的。】

“啊哦，看来他没机会用枪打海格了。”弗雷德不无遗憾地说，“我记得子弹是不能拐弯的。”

“的确不能。”莉莉说，有点儿惊讶，“他把枪管打了个结？我知道海格力气很大，但那可是钢铁做的。”

“他是个混血巨人。”哈利说，他父母对视了一眼。

“每个人都知道，但谁也没揭穿过，担心冒犯到他。”詹姆说，“海格后来对大家承认了吗？那可太好了，他一直为他父母的事痛苦。”

“很遗憾，是个不要脸的老母狗偷听到的。”西里斯阴沉地说，“丽塔·斯基特，你也认识她，她十几年后还在活动。斯基特偷听了海格和别人的对话，把这件事捅到了预言家日报，好一阵风波。”

“哦天哪。”莉莉难过地说。

“赫敏后来教训了她。”哈利忙说，“她也是个非法阿尼玛格斯，能变成甲虫到处探听消息。赫敏发现了这点，把她关进一个小瓶子里，命令她一年不得写任何东西。”

“干得漂亮！”弗雷德称赞道，“是乌姆里奇那阵子么？爸爸还奇怪斯基特怎么哑巴了呢。”

“乌姆里奇？”塞德里克问，“她对你们做什么了？我爸爸一直不太喜欢她。”

“呃，她可能是有史以来最恐怖的黑魔法防御术课教师。”弗雷德抱歉地说，“是在三强争霸赛以后来学校的。相信我，你没错过什么好时光。”

塞德里克点点头，不作声了。

【弗农姨父又发出一声怪叫，好像一只老鼠被人踩了。】

弗雷德惟妙惟肖地学出了那声怪叫，大家哄堂大笑。

【“不管怎么说——哈利，”巨人转过身来，背对着弗农夫妇，“祝你生日非常愉快。我这里有一件东西要送给你——有的地方我可能压坏了，不过味道还是一样。”

他从黑外衣内袋里取出一只稍稍有些压扁的盒子。哈利用颤抖的手指将它打开，只见盒子里是一个黏糊糊的巧克力大蛋糕。上边用绿色糖汁写着：祝哈利生日快乐。】

念到这里，弗雷德用口哨吹了两句生日快乐歌，穆迪不耐烦地咳嗽了两声。

【哈利抬眼看着这个巨人。他本来想向他致谢，可是话到嘴边却不见了，他脱口说：“你是谁？”臣人咯咯地笑起来。

“说真的，我还没向你作自我介绍呢。鲁伯·海格，霍格沃茨的钥匙保管员和狩猎场看守。”】

“嗯，本章名副其实了。”弗雷德一本正经地点点头。

“你非得对每个句子发表看法吗，韦斯莱？”斯内普像是忍无可忍，“在座的人是不是要等一年才能离开这间该死的屋子？”

“相信我，没人介意你先走的。”西里斯嘲讽道。

【他伸出一只巨手握住哈利的整只胳膊。

“哦，茶怎么样了？”他搓着手说，“如果有茶，在遇到比你强的人面前就不要说没有，记住。”】

“记住了吗？”这次是詹姆笑嘻嘻地先插话了。

“他们看起来不像有茶。”西里斯也说。

哈利有点想叹气。

【他的目光落到空空的炉篦子上，那上边只有揉成一团的包装袋。他哼了一声，朝壁炉弯下腰，谁也没看见他做什么，但是当他随即退回来的时候，那里已是炉火熊熊。潮湿的木屋里火光摇曳，哈利感到周身暖和，仿佛跳进了热水池。

巨人又坐回到沙发上，沉重的身躯把沙发压得直往下塌。他开始从外衣口袋里掏出各式各样的东西：一把铜壶、一包压扁的香肠、一只拨火钳、一把茶壶、几只缺口的大杯子和一瓶琥珀色的液体。他先喝了一大口，然后开始泡茶。小屋里随即充满了烤香肠的香味和咝咝的声音。】

尽管对斯内普的警告不甚服气，弗雷德读起书来老实了一点，哈利不禁怀疑他是在等待下一个“轰！！！！！！”什么的。

“吃的我还可以理解，茶壶和杯子？”唐克斯说，“他口袋是有无痕伸展咒吗？”

“海格在禁林里巡查，经常需要在林子深处就地做饭。”西里斯说，“我饿极了的时候，还作为大脚板管他讨过烤肉呢。”

【在巨人忙活的时候，谁也没有吱声。但是当他把第一批烤好的六根粗粗的、油汪汪的、烤得稍稍有点焦的香肠从拨火钳上拿下来时，达力有些坐不住了。弗农姨父厉声说：“达力，不准碰他给你的任何东西。”巨人拉下脸轻蔑地一笑。

“你这个呆瓜儿子用不着再长膘了，德思礼，你放心吧。” 他把香肠递给哈利，哈利早就饿极了。他这辈子也没吃过这么好吃的东西，但他始终无法将目光从巨人身上移开。最后，他看不会有人出来做任何解释，于是问：“对不起，可我真的还是不知道您是谁？”

巨人喝下一大口茶，用手背揩了揩嘴。“就叫我海格吧，”他说，“大伙都这么叫我。我刚才对你说过，我是霍格沃茨的钥匙保管员——当然，霍格沃茨你总该知道吧？”“唔——我不知道。”哈和说。海格显得很震惊。“对不起。”哈利连忙说。“对不起？”海格吼起来，调过头瞪着德思礼夫妇，他们俩吓得躲到暗处去了。】

“我有预感，有人要替我们教训德思礼了。”詹姆拍拍手。

“马上就来！”弗雷德兴高采烈地应道，他又吸足了一大口气，以完成接下来的一大串咆哮。

【“说对不起的应当是他们！我知道你没有收到那些信，但是我万万没有想到你竟然不知道霍格沃茨，我的天哪！难道你从来没想过你父母是在哪里学会那一切的吗？”

“一切什么？”

“一切什么？”海格大喝道。“你等等！”他一跃而起，火冒三丈，似乎整个小屋都被他庞大的身躯填满了。德思礼夫妇吓得贴着墙瑟瑟发抖。“你们的意思是要告诉我，”他朝德思礼夫妇咆哮道，“这孩子——这孩子！——对——什么都不知道吗？”哈利觉得这么说也未免太过分了。他毕竟还上过学，而且成绩也不坏。“有些事情，我懂，”哈利说，“比如，我会做算术之类的功课。”】

“你这就完全没抓住重点哪。”弗雷德摇摇头，这次连唐克斯也催他赶紧读。

【可是海格朝他一摆手说：“我是说，知道我们的世界。你的世界。我的世界。你父母的世界。”

“什么世界？”

海格看起来简直要爆炸了。“德思礼！”他大吼一声。

弗农姨父面色煞白，嘀嘀咕咕不知小声说着什么。海格怒冲冲地瞪着哈利。“你总该知道你父母的事吧，”他说，“我是说，他们很有名气，你也很有名气。”“什么？我的——我爸妈没有名气，不是吗？”“哦，你不知道……你不知道……”他用手指拢了拢头发，用困惑不解的目光盯着哈利。“你不知道你是什么人吗？”他终于问。弗农姨父突然能开口说话了。

“住嘴！”他命令说，“不要再说了，先生！我不准你对这孩子讲任何事！”】

“嚯，威胁海格，”西里斯做个鬼脸，“他有麻烦啦。”

【即使比弗农姨父更勇敢的人，在海格暴跳如雷、对他怒目而视的时候也会不寒而栗。海格说话时，他说的每一个字都因愤怒而颤抖。

“你就从来没有告诉过他？没有告诉他邓布利多留给他的那封信的内容？我当时在场！我亲眼看见他留下了那封信。德思礼！这么多年你就一直瞒着不告诉他？”

“瞒着什么不让我知道？”哈利急不可耐地问。 

“住嘴！我不准你说！”弗农姨父惊慌失措，大喊大叫起来。佩妮姨妈吓得上气不接下气。

“哦，气死你们，把你们两个统统活活气死。”海格说，“哈利。你是一名巫师。”】

弗雷德把书倒扣在桌面上，清清嗓子，他简直像个婚礼主持人。

“女士们，先生们，”他沉稳地说，“很抱歉占用你们的时间，但这个时刻，我必须——”

他跟立刻明白了他意思的詹姆和西里斯同时欢呼起来，一边拍着桌子制造喧哗，哈利呻吟一声，捂住了脸。

“拜托，爸。”他微弱地说。

“那真是令人难忘的时刻。”莉莉怀念地说，她看向斯内普，斯内普猛瞪弗雷德。

【小屋里鸦雀无声，只听见滚滚涛声和狂风呼号。“我是什么？”哈利喘着气说。

“一名巫师，当然。”海格说着，坐回到沙发上，沙发又嘎吱嘎吱响得更厉害了，“我相信，只要你经过一段时间培训，一定会成为一名优秀的巫师。你有那样的父母，你怎么可能不是巫师呢？我想现在该是你看那封信的时候了。”

哈利终于伸手接过一只淡黄色的信封，上边用翠绿色墨水写着：大海，礁石上的小屋，地板上，哈利波特先生收。他抽出信读起来：

霍格沃茨魔法学校校长：阿不思·邓不利多。（国际魔法联合会会长、巫师协会会长、梅林爵士团一级魔法师）

亲爱的波特先生：我们愉快地通知您，您已获准在霍格沃茨魔法学校就读。随信附上所需书籍及装备一览表。学期定于九月一日开始。我们将于七月三十一日前静候您的猫头鹰带来您的回信。

副校长（女）米勒娃·麦格谨上】

“和我当年收到的信一模一样。”莉莉柔声说，“真正收到霍格沃茨来信那天我高兴得简直疯了，拿着它一直跑到——”

斯内普坚定地不去看她，詹姆插话：“我也是！虽然我一直知道自己总有一天要去霍格沃茨。”

“我的信是斯普劳特夫人写的，她们的风格很不一样。”塞德里克也笑着说。

“我把我那封藏起来了。”弗雷德回忆道，“妈妈大惑不解，她差点写信给邓不利多问为什么自己的双胞胎儿子只有一个收到了信。”

想起乔治，他就不像刚才那样开心了。

【哈利的问题像烟花一样在头脑里纷纷爆裂，他一时拿不定该先问什么。过了一会儿，他才结结巴巴地说：“他们静候我的猫头鹰是什么意思？”

“狂奔的戈耳工，哟，我想起来了。”海格用足以推倒一匹壮马的力量拍了拍他的脑门，又从外衣的另一个内袋里掏出一只猫头鹰——一只真的、活蹦乱跳、多毛的猫头鹰——一支长长的羽毛笔和一卷羊皮纸。】

“我爸当时应该送我去跟麻瓜住的。”詹姆说，“你的入学仪式比我的有意思多了，我除了信什么也没收到，然后我爸妈就陪我把东西全买好了。我也想要一个口袋里什么都有的巨人来告诉我我是个巫师。”

“你根本不需要别人告诉你你是巫师。”唐克斯指出。

“麦格教授到我家对我父母解释情况。”莉莉说，“不过因为西弗勒斯的缘故，他们已经知道霍格沃茨了，只有佩妮不相信。”

“那可真是特别的缘分。”西里斯故意说，詹姆朝他直瞪眼，斯内普又铁青了脸。

【他用牙齿咬着舌尖匆匆写了一张字条，哈利倒着看见字条上写道：

亲爱的邓布利多先生：

已将信交给哈利。明天带他去购买他要用的东西。天气糟透了。

祝您安好。

海格海格将字条卷起来，让猫头鹰衔在嘴里，走到门口，把猫头鹰放飞到暴风雨里。随后他又回来坐下，仿佛这一切像打了一个电话一样平常。】

“实际上打电话比较不平常。”弗雷德说，“罗恩以前给哈利打过一次，兴奋了好半天。”

“那个电话可把我害惨了。”哈利说，“弗农姨父大发雷霆。”

【哈利发现自己一直张着嘴，连忙把嘴闭上。

“我说到哪儿了？”海格说。这时弗农姨父突然移到火光照亮的地方，脸色依旧惨白，显得很生气。

“他不会去的。”他说。

海格哼了一声。

“我倒要看看，你们麻瓜们，像你这样的大笨蛋用什么办法去阻拦他。”他说。

“你们什么？”哈利好奇地问。

“麻瓜，”海格说，“这是我们对像他们这类不相信魔法的人的称呼。不幸的是你竟然在这么一个不相信魔法的家庭里长大。”

“我们收养他的时候就发过誓，要制止这类荒唐事，”弗农姨父说，“发誓要让这一切一刀两断！什么巫师，哼！”“您早就知道了？”哈利说，“您早就知道我是一个——一个巫师？”】

“全世界都知道。”詹姆哼了一声，“托他们的福，只有你不知道。”

“那个夏天大家都在说这件事，我们和李·乔丹还打了赌，谁能先跟哈利·波特握手。”弗雷德说。

“我不记得你有找我握手。”哈利说。

“因为小罗尼先一步跟你交上了朋友，他说你们在火车上一块吃了零食。”弗雷德耸耸肩，“所以，握手还有什么意思呢？”

“你和罗恩也是在火车上认识的？跟我和詹姆一样。”西里斯笑着转向詹姆，“你准会喜欢那小子，我去霍格沃茨抓彼得的时候，他断了一条腿，还坚持挡在哈利前面说‘你要杀了哈利，就必须把我们三个都杀死’——赫敏也在那儿。”

“真可惜，我没机会认识他们。”詹姆遗憾地说。

“真高兴你有这么好的朋友，哈利。”莉莉说。

“我也是在火车上认识赫敏的。”哈利咧嘴笑道，“那天真是我的幸运日。”

“没人提过罗恩断了条腿的事。”弗雷德说，“他的腿怎么了？”

西里斯尴尬地挠了挠面颊。

“我替你说了吧：西里斯那会儿脑子不清楚。”卢平不客气地说。

“你没咬他吧？”詹姆问，西里斯好像被侮辱了。

“我怎么可能去咬一个小男孩？”他忿忿地说，“我没想伤害他，但他当时死死抓着彼得，我只好把他俩一起拖到尖叫棚屋里。路上不知怎的那男孩的腿就断了，我发誓我不是故意的。”

“这可是那年第二次啊。”弗雷德扬起眉毛，“你先是带着把刀袭击了罗恩，然后又弄断他的腿——真奇怪在格里莫广场的时候，妈妈没往你菜里下毒。”

“毫无策略。”穆迪批评道。

西里斯撇撇嘴，没吭声。


End file.
